The Transformers Classroom
by Commander Aron
Summary: What if the Autobots and Decepticons are awakened in 2015 Japan, instead of 1984 Oregon? Not to mention, the Autobots befriend a certain group of students tasked with killing their "teacher'...
1. More Than Meets The Eye,Part 1A

**Hi, Captain Aron here. Here's the G1 Transformers and Class 3E crossover. This is technically rewrites of the original 1984-1987 episodes.**

 **This is the first part of Episode one, in its original sequence. The time millions ago in the past will be the same, but after that, it will be different.**

 **Enjoy the Transformers Classroom!**

* * *

 **Episode 1: More Than Meets the Eye Time: Part 1A**

 _(You All Should Know the Original G1 Opening Song …)_ -Narrator

 _-_ _Many millions of years ago, on the planet Cybertron, life existed. But, not life as we know it today. Intelligent robots, that could…_

Prime: _Wait, are we really going to use that line again? I mean, come on._

Megatron: _FOR CYBERTRON'S SAKE, THAT LINE IS SO SLAGGING OLD!_

Korosensei: "Nururururururu…I think it's fine!"

All 3E Students: (Eyes bugging out) "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Korosensei: Nyaaaaaa Hyaaaa!

Narrator: _Well, what did you lot have in mind?_

Prime: *Ahem* _**BEFORE TIME BEGAN, THERE WAS THE CUBE…**_

(The Narrator, Autobots, Decepticons, and 3E are silent _,_ sweatdropping and facepalming, seemingly not wanting a reference to the 2007 movie. Shot of Cybertron then pans over to Fuwa.)

Fuwa (sweatdropping and pointing towards offscreen): Just go to the first scene…

* * *

 **On Cybertron:**

A gully comes into view after we zoom in on Cybertron. At the bottom of the gully, two hands grab a metal grate from underneath, pushing it up and moving it aside. Up comes the Autobot engineer, Wheeljack, grabbing neon-orange conductor rods from in the shaft he just came out of.

WHEELJACK: _There's not enough energy in these conductors to last a quartex._

As he grabs the last one, he grabs a hand and pulls up fellow Autobot Bumblebee.

BUMBLEBEE: _Well, at least we found these, Wheeljack._

WHEELJACK: _And when these run out?_

BUMBLEBEE: _Can't worry about that now. Hey, let's get back to Iacon._

As soon as Bumblebee finishes, Wheeljack transforms: His head disappears into his body, as the arms rotate upwards, the forearms folding down onto where his head was. Two side panels extend downward on his shoulders, with the upper section of the vehicle folding towards Bumblebee. His legs then fold sideways, with the feet folding upside-down as the legs fold up to form the rear, with two other panels expanding and forming a spoiler. The end result is a bulky, Cybertronian hovercar.

WHEELJACK (In vehicle form): _Load up!_

Bumblebee starts loading the conductor rods into the back of Wheeljack. He then proceeds to get in and the rear door shuts. Wheeljack drives off towards the city of Iacon, home of the Autobots.

BUMBLEBEE: _I bet Optimus Prime will be glad to see us._

WHEELJACK: _We're nearing the bridge to Iacon. One mega-mile to go._

BUMBLEBEE: _Ahh... home, sweet home._

However, through Wheeljack's windshield, looking at a checkpoint one mega-mile from Iacon, five unknown figures stand blocking the road.

WHEELJACK: _Uh-oh. A Decepticon welcoming committee!_

The Autobot deploys a black deflective shield, as he continues towards the group of Decepticons ahead of him.

STARSCREAM (with a different voice): _Autobots! Stop them!_

The other four Decepticons starts to open fire on the Autobot duo.

Wheeljack stops sideways, as Bumblebee gets out of the rear, draws his rifle and starts to fire. He then takes cover behind Wheeljack.

BUMBLEBEE: _Prime_ _told_ _me there'd be days like this!_

WHEELJACK: _Heh, and you didn't believe him?_

BUMBLEBEE: _I do now!_

A purple clone of Starscream, equipped with a flamethrower, launches a jet of flame that forms a ring of fire around the two.

WHEELJACK: _We've gotta get these energy conductors back to Iacon!_

BUMBLEBEE: _I'm right behind ya!_

The yellow bot contracts his forearms up into his shoulders, as his head disappears into his body. He starts to fold downward, while long hoverflaps expand out from his folded arms, and the side of his knees. A sleek-looking hovercar sits where Bumblebee stood.

Wheeljack, in his vehicle form, protrudes two spinning fans from his front bumper.

WHEELJACK: _Mind if I cut in?_

The two Autobots proceeds to get through the fire, speeds towards the Decepticons, and breaks through their 'roadblock'.

SEEKER: _After them!_

Thundercracker and Skywarp transform, compressing their metal bodies into two triangular-shaped Cybertronian jets. They chase the two Autobots, firing at them, until one stray shot hits and flips Bumblebee in a forwards barrel roll, the rear of his vehicle mode smoking from the hit.

Wheeljack's rear door opens, a ramp extending from his rear bumper, scraping on the ground.

WHEELJACK _: Bumblebee! Get in, quick!_

Bumblebee drives up the ramp and into Wheeljack's rear compartment, the ramp contracting back and the door closing as he stops.

 _You all right?_ (Hexagonal panel inside 'Jack' lights up on and off as he talks)

BUMBLEBEE _: Yeah. I th... think it's my rear axle._

WHEELJACK _: Well, hang on to your crankshaft! I'm shiftin' into overdrive!_

Wheeljack suddenly starts moving faster, and disappears into an underground roadway. The seekers fly off.

THUNDERCRACKER: _They've gone underground. We'll never catch 'em now!_

SKYWARP _: We've gotta report back to Megatron._

*The Decepticon symbol switches to the Autobot symbol, with the familiar **"DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** *

* * *

At the gate entering Iacon city, a gap exists between a bridge and it. An oddly-colored lightpost stands near. Wheeljack approaches, radioing to Iacon City.

WHEELJACK: _Wheeljack to Iacon. We're comin' in!_

Almost immediately, a platform extends from the Iacon side, and the gates open, letting Wheeljack enter the city. As soon as the platform contacts back and the gates close, the lightpost extends its lights, folding downwards. The base of it compresses panels and splits, hands popping out of the lights and a head coming out of the midsection, revealing it to actually be Decepticon communications specialist, Soundwave.

SOUNDWAVE: _Laserbeak, prepare for flight. Destination: Iacon. Operation: assimilation_ _._

He presses a button near his left shoulder, causing a panel on his chest to open, shooting a cassette-like rectangle out of the cavity. The rectangle sprouts wings, two suppressing lasers, feet and a bird's head. The bird's name is Lazerbeak.

The bird glides over to a dome over Iacon, where three Autobots are shown. Two recording devices extend out from panels on each side of his head, and begin recording.

However, a button on Soundwave's left chassis starts flashing red…

 _Laserbeak, Autobot alert!_

Soundwave transforms back into his lightpost mode, and just as a white-colored Autobot hover car zooms by.

After the car is gone past, Soundwave transforms back to robot mode.

 _Disclosure averted. Continue observation._

Inside Iacon, the same white hover car stops on an elevator lift, then turns around. The lift moves up and stops next to Autobot leader Optimus Prime and fellow bots Prowl and Trailbreaker. The white hover car splits in half, with legs lifting it upwards, the front splitting to form arms and a head pops out where the front was, forming Autobot warrior Jazz.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Any luck, Jazz?_

JAZZ: (Walking up to Prime) _Negative. The north side of Cybertron's blacker than the inside of a driveshaft._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Unless a new supply of energy is found, nobody is going to win this war._

PROWL: _When do we start the search mission?_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Soon as you're ready to launch._

Laserbeak returns to Soundwave, transforming to cassette mode as he enters Soundwave's chest. A moment later, he takes off.

At the Decepticon base, the tyrannical leader, Megatron, with Seeker leader Starscream in company, rambles to himself.

MEGATRON: _If there's a new source of energy to be found, the Decepticons must find it first._

SOUNDWAVE: _Autobots are set to launch, Megatron._

MEGATRON: _As are we._

The Decepticon leader looks up at a purple and light-purple laser cannon.

 _Shockwave!_

The cannon's barrel splits into two arms, the right one featuring a laser. A single yellow reticle appears on a small boxy head with antennas, and the base of the gun extends to form legs, revealing it to be the Decepticon mad scientist, Shockwave.

SHOCKWAVE: _What is your command, Megatron?_

MEGATRON: _You are to stay behind. I entrust Cybertron to you, Shockwave._

SHOCKWAVE: _Fear not, Megatron. Cybertron shall remain as you leave it._

MEGATRON: _Excellent. Now it's only a matter of time until Optimus Prime admits defeat._

STARSCREAM: _The Autobots would have lost eons ago if I'd been calling the shots._

MEGATRON: _Starscream, only a select few ever lead._

STARSCREAM: _My time will come, Megatron._

MEGATRON: _Never. Never! Prepare to blast off!_

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Decepticon to Autobot)

* * *

The interior of the Autobot's ship, the Ark, shows the Autobots who volunteered to go with Prime: Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Mirage, Hound, Bluestreak, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Trailbreaker, Gears, Brawn, Windcharger, Huffer, and Cliffjumper.

JAZZ: _All systems go!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Ignition!_

The Ark's thrusters ignite and flames shoot out as the ship takes off. In the distance, however, lies the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis.

SOUNDWAVE: _Contact._

MEGATRON: _Blast off!_

The Nemesis takes off, pursuing the Ark.

Aboard said Autobot ship….

PROWL: _Look!_ (Pointing to the ship's windscreen)

OPTIMUS PRIME: What is it?

PROWL: _An asteroid_.

A big asteroid comes into view of the bridge. Then…

MIRAGE: _There's another one._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _They're going to collide!_

Both asteroids collide, sending chunks of them scattering, some hitting the Ark. This causes Ironhide's right shoulder to leak oil.

IRONHIDE: _Leakin' lubricant!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Hang on, everybody!_

Aboard the Nemesis…

SOUNDWAVE: _Meteor shower! Meteor shower!_

MEGATRON: _We're... we're losing our power!_

Back on the Ark, the meteors hitting the ship causes Jazz to be thrown out of the control seat.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Jazz!_

 _Ironhide, man the laser gun!_

Said Autobot grabs a gun's trigger housing.

IRONHIDE: _Got it!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Fire!_

A orange-yellow beam of energy shoots from the front of the Ark, obliterating any asteroid debris in its path. The crew of the Nemesis notices.

MEGATRON: _Follow them, follow them!_

As both ships clear the field, Prowl notices something on his Viewtrex…

PROWL: _Viewtrex report. We_ _are_ _being followed!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Decepticons!_

Prime grabs the controls of the Ark and attempts to shake the Nemesis off their tail.

SOUNDWAVE: _We have been detected._

MEGATRON: _Stay with them!_

Both ships start flying around, the Ark trying to shake the Nemesis off. Up and down, left and right, it continues for several minutes.

STARSCREAM: _Let's just blow 'em away! They've seen us!_

MEGATRON: _No... I want to know what they're after. Prepare the tractor beam!_

The Decepticon ship flies alongside the Ark, and as it gets beside the ship, two light-purple laser beams shoot out, connecting to the Autobot ship.

JAZZ: _They've made a magnetic junction! I can't shake them!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Fire the laser!_

IRONHIDE: _Nothin'. Power's used up._

MEGATRON: _Release the boarding chute!_

As if on cue, a tubular gangway extends from the side of the Nemesis, latching onto the side of the Ark.

Orange smoke begins to accumulate at the wall where the chute connected to. The wall happens to be part of the Ark's command center.

PROWL: _They're coming aboard!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Prepare for battle!_

The portion of the wall cut through falls, revealing Megatron and his men.

MEGATRON: _Attack! Attack!_

All hell breaks loose on the bridge as both Autobots and Decepticons clash: Soundwave takes on three Autobots at the same time, shoving Jazz, tossing Prowl over his shoulder, and kicking Sideswipe, before getting dropkicked in the back by Ironhide. Ratchet then punches him in the chest, before grabbing and tossing the former into an electrical board. Optimus gets the upper hand on Megatron, pressing the latter against a computer display.

Suddenly, the ship starts shaking.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _What's happening?_

PROWL: _G-forces... they're dragging us down!_

All remaining standing Autobots and Decepticons are forced to the metal floor,

OPTIMUS PRIME: _We're out of control!_

Prime pulls a lever, trying to reduce the ship's gravitational fall. The G-forces are too strong for the magnetic junctions connecting both ships, and with the last one gone, both the Ark and the Nemesis begin their descent towards an unknown green and blue planet, the fate of the latter being unknown.

On the planet, known as Earth, a large, grassy plain, surrounding a big, foliage-covered mountain comes into view.

Without warning, a large orange spaceship flies past, slamming head-on into the mountain. The impact causes a loud thunderous explosion of flames, trees and dirt, as the odd ship buries itself into the mountain.

As the dust settles, only the rear of the ship is left. Then, as if nothing happened, part of the mountain collapses, burying what's left of the ship.

And for the next four million years, all is quiet on the planet Earth…

* * *

(Screen cuts to an Autobot symbol. Jazz drives out from behind and transforms into robot mode. But before he can pull his rifle out, a yellow octopus in a teacher's uniform dashes fast across the screen, a mob of what appears to be his students shooting bb-guns and wielding knives at him. Instead, Jazz simply scratches his head, confused).

- _The Transformers Will Return After These Messages…?…-_

* * *

 **And there you have it! Stay tuned for Part 1B of Episode 1 of… The Transformers**


	2. More Than Meets The Eye Part 1B

***Note that the italics are for the narrator and robots, while non-italics are for the humans, and Teletraan-1 will be in both bold and italics.**

 **-Cpt. A-ron**

* * *

 _ **More Than Meets the Eye, Part 1B**_

* * *

(Starscream flies into the scene, transforming as the Decepticon logo pops out. However, a black-haired man and a busty, blonde woman gives chase after an octopus dressed like a teacher. The Seeker is completely dumbfounded, rubbing his optics as if he saw something weird.)

 _-_ _We Now Return To the Transformers (What the heck!?)…_

* * *

 **Four Million Years Later, in 2015…**

* * *

 _Millions of years have passed since the Ark crash landed on Earth._

We come to present-day Tokyo, Japan. The sights and sounds of bustling commuter trains, traffic jams, busy office blocks, and the roar of jet airliners taking off and landing can be seen and heard, as the thirteen million, thirty-five thousand citizens live their lives every day working and playing.

 _By this time, the once barren planet is now home to a civilized world. Lifeforms, known as humans, populate most of the entire planet, as well as animals. The skies are now home to giant skyscrapers and apartment blocks. Private schools, known as academies, churn out students to work in a variety of industries._

We now focus on one of the schools: Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Renowned for being one of the top schools in all of Tokyo and having a high rate of successful students, the school itself is actually an academy, as it also has a high school that the students of Classes A-E enroll to through an escalator system and students from other schools enter through a transfer student exam.

But what the rest of the faculty and students of the main campus doesn't know, is that the current students of Class E are being tasked to do something for the government: kill their teacher.

 _And a certain class of students and that wacky, tentacled teacher of theirs at a renowned junior-high academy in western Tokyo would soon discover that there is more than meets the eye…_

* * *

 **Clearing near Class E's building-**

* * *

A group of students are hiding near a thicket of bushes, with a wire running out of it. The wire itself is connected to what appears to be a box labeled "Adult Magazines". *

The group of students in the bush happens to be Karma Akabane, Taiga Okajima, Manami Okuda, Kaede Kayano, Kōtarō Takebayashi, and Nagisa Shiota, six of Class 3-E's students. They have set up the magazines as a trap for their teacher, Korosensei.

Okajima: This might be my best attempt yet. At least Kurahashi isn't here to screw stuff up again!* Hey Takebayashi, I hope those explosives and the anti-sensei BB's will work together.

Takebayashi: Sure they will, Okajima. I mean, remember Terasaka's own grenade he made? At least it worked.

Okajima: Oh yeah…oops I forgot.

Nagisa simply looks at the bald-headed student, almost as if depressed. Kayano puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him at least.

Nagisa: Really, Okajima? You should've remembered, because his grenade could've killed me trying to suicide-bomb Korosensei.

*ruffle* *ruffle*

Karma: Ah…and speaking of said octopus…here he comes.

Sure enough, a three-meter tall, yellow octopus, wearing a teacher's uniform and cap, comes into view. He notices the box.

Korosensei: Oh my...a box of adult magazines. How convenient!

Suddenly, he switches his teacher's cap for a stag-beetle shaped hood really, really quickly. Looking both ways to make sure no one is watching him, he starts to open the box when he notices the wire.

Korosensei: Nyaaaahaa! What!?

Okajima: GOTCHA!

*click*

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

The decent amount of explosives shakes the mountainside as the box and, seemingly Korosensei, is obliterated.

Everyone behind the bush: YES! WE GOT HIM!

However, what they don't realize is that the explosion was powerful enough to shake a huge, metallic object buried on the other side of the mountain. Despite being covered in dirt and rock, the Ark's now-open rear thruster section can be barely made out.

* * *

Inside, the shockwave from the explosion somehow jolts the ship's computer, Teletraan-1, back online, the screen coming on. We are then shown the mangled, wrecked bodies of both Autobots and Decepticons strewn about in what was the Ark's bridge.

We then focus to a small compartment on Teletraan's console, which opens up, revealing a small globe. It contracts two panels, an antenna and a thruster. It seems to be a small exploration drone.

TELETRAAN-1: **Explore. Explore**.

The drone flies up into a small shaft directly above it. It emerges from the rear of the Ark and heads over 3-E's building, no one noticing it passing overhead.

It then heads to a U.S military base 10 miles away, where it stops over an F-15 Eagle fighter jet and scans it. At the Ark, the detailed plans of the F-15 appear on screen.

TELETRAAN-1: **Repair. Repair.**

A rectangular scanner box extends up a bit, points and shoots at the carcass of Decepticon seeker Skywarp. A mechanical arm grabs one of his parts and starts repairing him.

Soon, when the orange beam diminishes, a purple and black F-15 sits where Skywarp's body was. Then, the jet extends forwards and the front pivots upward, with the nosecone contracting itself into the body. The wings rotate downwards and the thrusters form the legs, as arms pop out from the sides of the fuselage.

After transforming, he looks at the scanner as it flashes on again. This time, Skywarp pulls the corpse of Megatron into the beam's light, reviving him.

SKYWARP: _Megatron, my leader. We are alive again!_ (Helping him up)

MEGATRON: _Quickly! We must revive the other Decepticons._

Before long, the bodies of Reflector, Soundwave and his cassettes, Starscream, and Thundercracker are reactivated, and they all fly out to the top of the mountain.

MEGATRON: _Much time has passed. We are on a planet far from Cybertron, but our mission has not changed._

SKYWARP: _How do we know Cybertron still exists?_

MEGATRON: _It must exist. And if this land is filled with resources, we shall return home with the power to build the ultimate weapon and conquer the universe._

As the Decepticons prepare to leave the area, Starscream however, turns and fires on the Autobot ship.

MEGATRON: _Starscream!_

STARSCREAM: _I'm just saying goodbye._

MEGATRON: _Save your energy. The Autobots have taken their_ \- (Chuckles) - _last flight_.

STARSCREAM: _Thanks for the ride, Prime. Too bad you can't go the rest of the way._

Starscream then proceeds to fire a few more shots. However, these few shots are enough to jar some overhead rocks loose, tumbling down and striking the Ark. The jolts are strong enough to shake the body of Optimus Prime off of a ruined console…

…and into the beam of Teletraan-1's Explorer Scanner.

TELETRAAN-1: **Explore. Explore.**

Going into the middle of the Keiyo Industrial Zone, the little exploration drone happens to scan an imported U.S-built Freightliner flat-nosed cab semi-truck and its trailer.

TELETRAAN-1: **Repair. Repair.**

And before long, a red and blue semi-truck with a grey trailer sits where Prime was.

Then, two arms folded out from the sides, hands popping out of where the lights were. The cab rotated upward, the rear forming legs and the feet, and a head emerged from the center of the cab. It's Prime.

OPTIMUS PRIME: (Looking at Teletraan) _Thanks!_

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot symbol switches to Korosensei's face.)

* * *

At the same time Starscream was firing at the Ark, Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, Okajima, Okuda and Takebayashi all went to see if they were even successful at all.

Kayano: For God's sake, did we get him this time? (looking at decent-sized crater in ground)

Karma: Dunno, maybe he whizzed off in a flash like he always does.

Okuda: Um…g..guys? (Points offscreen)

Everyone looks.

* Nururururururu…*

Everyone: '-_-

Korosensei: Nice try ev….

Okajima: **Nnnnnooooooooooooooooooo!** Dammmit! All of that good porn gone to waste! (Starts crying)

Nagisa: Wow, didn't see…

*PEW* *PEW*

Students and Koro: What the…?

Odd shapes in the form of giant humans fly off in the distance.

Takebayashi: (Taking glasses off for a second to rub eyes, pushes them back on) Did I just see, what I thought I just saw?

Everyone: o_o?

Takebayashi: (Sulking) Heh…let's gather everyone else up and see what's up.

Korosensei: Sorry everyone, but remember the field trip to the industrial zone later? Ooooh I can't wait to see how oil is refined!

And everyone walks back to the classroom.

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Korosensei's face to Decepticon logo)

* * *

The Decepticons have arrived at a disused quarry a few miles from Class E's mountain.

MEGATRON: _We'll set up here. Those rocks will serve as our base of operations. Soundwave, prepare plans for a new space cruiser. Starscream, convert the area for construction._

STARSCREAM: _What about materials?_

MEGATRON: _Use your imagination._

STARSCREAM: _Well, any ideas?_ (Asking Soundwave)

SOUNDWAVE: There.

He points to a nearby energy station.

STARSCREAM: _Great! I'll need some help._

SOUNDWAVE: Rumble, activate pile drivers. Operation: destruction.

STARSCREAM: _Let's do it!_ (As he transforms)

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Decepticons-Autobots)

* * *

Optimus Prime has, by this time, managed to revive all of his men and gathered them to describe the situation.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _This new planet is rich with sources of energy, but the Decepticons must know this, too. So we must find them and stop them. Hound?_

Autobot Scout, Hound, steps up.

HOUND: _Right here, Prime._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Scout the area. See if you can locate the Decepticons._

HOUND: _Just turn me loose, Prime. I'll sniff 'em out._

However, he's not the only bot going…

CLIFFJUMPER: _I'm goin', too. I'm gonna boot some Decepticon right in his turbocharger._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Easy, Cliffjumper. Just find them. We'll deal with them later._

Both Hound and Cliffjumper transform into their respective modes: Hound, a military-green Willys Army Jeep, and Cliffjumper, a red, oddly-proportioned Porsche 924 Turbo.

 _Good luck!_

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed power plant near the temporary Decepticon base…

STARSCREAM: _Someday I'll be giving the orders, Rumble. You'll do what I say._

RUMBLE: _Look, Starscream. Megatron is strong. He's merciless. He can't be beaten, and you'll never be our leader._

STARSCREAM: _I will find a way. Everyone has a weakness._

RUMBLE: _Yeah? Well, not Megatron._

STARSCREAM: _We shall see. Now, shake things up a little!_

On cue, two massive piledrivers form Rumble's arms, and without hesitating, starts pounding the ground with a *thud* *thud* *thud*. The pounding develops cracks into the ground, reaching the plant, and causing it to crumble and collapse, spewing electrical sparks.

 _I'm impressed!_

Back with Hound and Cliffjumper…

HOUND: _Sure is a lot different than Cybertron out here!_

CLIFFJUMPER: _Don't fall in love with it, Hound! We won't be stayin' that long!_

HOUND: _You smell something, Cliffjumper?_

CLIFFJUMPER: _No._

HOUND: _I do. I think we just found the Decepticons. Follow me!_

They transform and take cover behind a rock, overlooking what appears to be the frames for a large spaceship. The Decepticons themselves are busy with construction.

 _I was right._

CLIFFJUMPER: (Pounding his fists) _Let's get down there and bend some metal._

HOUND: (Grabbing Cliff's shoulder) _Ease off your throttle, Cliffjumper. Remember what Prime_ _said. Just find them._

CLIFFJUMPER: _What are they doin'?_

HOUND: Let's find out.

The scout deploys a transmitter from the side of his head, ease dropping on what the Decepticon leader is saying.

MEGATRON (Voice Only, Filtered): _I will plunder Earth and steal its precious resources._

SOUNDWAVE: We can concentrate the energy into energon cubes and store them in the new space cruiser.

MEGATRON: (Laughs) _How ironic. By leading us to this planet, the Autobots have sealed their own doom._

As he's listening, he notices what Cliffjumper's doing.

HOUND: _Cliffjumper! What are you doin'?!_

To his surprise, the little red Autobot had already pulled out and aimed a giant-ass sharpshooter's cannon towards Megatron.

CLIFFJUMPER: _I've got Megatron dead center in my viewfinder._

*PHOOMP*

*BOOM* The fired shot somehow misses the Decepticon leader.

MEGATRON: _Who could be firing on us?_

THUNDERCRACKER: _Who even knows we're here?_

STARSCREAM: (Pointing towards the cliff) _The Autobots_.

MEGATRON: _Impossible!_

STARSCREAM: _They're the only ones!_

MEGATRON: _Soundwave, send Laserbeak to investigate!_

SOUNDWAVE: Laserbeak, prepare for flight. Course heading: northeast.

He ejects the Cassette, transforms and Laserbeak takes off.

HOUND: _Now you've done it!_

CLIFFJUMPER: _Let's burn rubber!_

Both transform to vehicle mode and hightail it away from the site. As both drive, Cliffjumper notices something odd.

 _What is that thing up there?_

HOUND: I don't know, but we can't seem to shake it!

CLIFFJUMPER: Let's split up! It can't follow both of us!

HOUND: Right! At least one of us will get back to Prime! Accelerator down!

At a corner, Cliffjumper heads right, while Hound continues on straight.

 _Eat my dust, birdbrain!_

Both bots don't realize that the bird separates a laser, which follows Cliffjumper.

CLIFFJUMPER: _You couldn't hit an Autobot with a moonbeam!_

As the laser continues firing on him, he opens a panel below his rear license plate, revealing two gas guns.

 _Try this! It's a gas!_

The gas cloud throws off the laser, sending it into a rock, exploding on contact. However, things don't go so well with Hound…

HOUND: _You don't give up, do you?_

The bird fires two laser bursts, and then one missile. The two laser bursts miss, but the missile hits the Autobot Jeep.

 _Aaaaahhh!_

The Jeep is sent tumbling down a cliff, while Laserbeak flies past. The camera pans down to a damaged, green Autobot Jeep, smoke pouring from his damaged rear fender.

* * *

(Screen cuts to an Autobot symbol. Bumblebee drives out from out of camera and transforms into robot mode. But before he can pull his rifle out, a yellow octopus flies overhead really fast, with Japanese military jets hot on his tail. Bumblebee simply shrugs it off, thinking of it as an illusion).

 _The…the…IS THAT AN OCTOPUS!?...Oh…I mean, The Transformers Classroom will return after these messages. (Ugh…)_

* * *

COMMERCIAL: ALLSPARK INSURANCE.

-I'm a Decepticon, just sitting here in random parking lot, awaiting orders. Suddenly, I receive orders to join a battle nearby. I transform and just as I do, I accidentally rip off your car door in the process.

Oops.

So get Allspark Insurance, so you can be protected from robots, like me.

 _Spark-for-Spark, no one protects you better than Allspark!_

* * *

(Camera pans, revealing a black and silver Walther P-38 pistol. It transforms into Megatron. Before he fires his arm cannon towards the camera, a green-haired girl and a blue-haired boy drive a golf cart across the screen, a chunk of raw Energon in the back. Instead, the Decepticon leader simply sticks his metal tongue out like a dog and chases the Energon cart.)

 _We now return to the Transformers Classroom…_

* * *

As the scene cuts back to a badly-damaged Hound (in vehicle mode), Cliffjumper and Ratchet, the Autobot medic, arrives with another bot, Hauler. Minus the orange crane truck, both Ambulance and Porsche 920 transform.

RATCHET: _Where'd they get ya?_

HOUND: _I... I think it's my... my drive train._

RATCHET: _Can ya transform?_

HOUND: _I... I don't think so._

CLIFFJUMPER: _I'm sorry, Hound. It's my fault. I shouldn't have fired on Megatron_.

HOUND: (Laughs) _You shouldn't have missed, ya mean!_ (Laughs)

CLIFFJUMPER: _Huh?_ (Laughs) _Yeah, heh heh, right!_ (Laughs)

 _Hauler, pull him up!_

The orange crane bot lifts Hound from the ravine. However, they are being watched…

REFLECTOR: (Three components speaking at the same time): _I can't believe the Autobots survived._

THUNDERCRACKER: _Heh. Neither can Megatron. I thought he'd blow a fuse when he found out._

He notices something.

 _Hey... what's that?_

REFLECTOR: _Let's find out._

All three components transform, merge and shrink to form a camera.

THUNDERCRACKER: _Okay, Reflector. Let's see what you can see._

The camera zooms in on a delivery truck.

 _Thundercracker to Soundwave. Thundercracker to Soundwave._

SOUNDWAVE: Proceed, Thundercracker.

THUNDERCRACKER: _Alien vehicle approaching. Possible Autobot._

MEGATRON: _Release Ravage!_

* * *

The VEHICLE drives up to the area where Thundercracker and Reflector stood and stops. KENJI, the driver, and his PASSENGER get out.

KENJI'S PASSENGER: I don't understand it, Kenji. Looks like a tornado hit this place.

KENJI: I... I don't like it. Somethin's wrong... real wrong.

That's when his passenger notices something coming towards them…

KENJI'S PASSENGER: Look out!

Without warning, a robotic, black panther attacks the two.

Kenji makes struggling noises as he and his friend attempt to escape the attacking Ravage.

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Decepticon-Autobot)

* * *

Back at the Ark, Hound explains to Optimus what he and Cliffjumper gathered on the Decepticons.

HOUND: _And that's all we heard, Prime. They're gonna put the energy in some kind of cube, then haul it back to Cybertron._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Jazz, organize a battle unit. We're going after them._

JAZZ:

 _Prowl!_ (Transforms into a police-variant of a Datsun 280ZX Turbo, known as a "Fairlady Z")

 _Trailbreaker!_ (Transforms into a black hatchback Nissan pickup truck.)

 _Wheeljack!_ (Transforms into a Lancia Stratos Turbo race car)

 _Ironhide, Mirage, Sunstreaker!_ (All three transform into a cherry-red Nissan Sunny-Vanette, a blue and white Formula F1 racecar, and a bright yellow custom Lamborghini Countach LP500S, respectively)

 _Sideswipe!_ (Transforms into a red Lamborghini Countach LP500S)

 _Autobots, start your engines!_ (Transforms into a white Martini Racing Porsche 935/76)

 _Ready, Prime._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Let's roll._ (Transforms into his truck mode, and all drive off in convoy style

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Decepticon)

* * *

SOUNDWAVE: Megatron. Laserbeak has returned. He has found a source of energy.

MEGATRON: _Excellent. Excellent!_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Keiyo Industrial Zone, Korosensei (in his human disguise) and his students are being given a tour of an oil refinery, complete with all of the works: lines of both empty and full tank cars parked on railway sidings, pipes running from the ocean to the refinery and it's storage tanks, and men in oil-soaked overalls with yellow hardhats.

Foreman: Now, our water is stored in these giant concrete pools, which each has a capacity of 5,000 gallons.

(Oohs and Aahs can be heard from the group.)

Yada: And what are those things over there?

Foreman: Excellent question miss. Those are the storage tanks, which holds the refined oil ready for transport. Now keep in mind that they…

Takebayashi: (Finishing sentence) can hold up to nearly 10,000 gallons.

Everyone, including the foreman, just stares at him, awed at the otaku fan.

Foreman: …Yes! You're right about that.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a cluster of large mysterious figures approach in the air.

MEGATRON: _Dive! Dive!_

The Decepticons begin their descent towards the refinery.

Oilworker: Look! Up there!

The cons begin to land near several tanks and 3-E's group.

Oilworker 2: What is it?

3-E students: WHAT ARE THEY!?*^

Refinery Machinist: (Grabbing wrench) Everybody, come on!

Foreman: You heard him kids… (Looks at Korosensei) …and…you, come on!

The refinery workers and 3-E students scream and shout as they attempt to ward off the attacking Decepticons by throwing things such as tools and pipe.

Megatron, annoyed by the "pests" resistance, flings several pipes stacked for a extension of the refinery.

Kurahashi, Fuwa and Nakamura: Kyaaaaa!

Korosensei (Eyes bugging out): Look out!

He then proceeds to grab every airborne pipe with his tentacles as fast as he can.

At the same time, Frenzy, one of Soundwave's cassettes, grabs Kayano and pins her against a wall close to the concrete water pool, threatening her. Nagisa notices and starts to pounce on the blue metal creature.

Nagisa: Stop! Let go of her!

Rather than listen to the human, Frenzy simply shoves the junior-high student off of him and into the pool.

Kayano: NAGISA!

The other students and some oilworkers are thrown in the pool too. And with that, Megatron begins the operation.

MEGATRON: _Starscream, activate the null ray. Now!_

The seeker commander fires his arm-mounted laser at a windmill-like generator.

 _Soundwave. Prepare the energon cubes._

On cue, clear rectangular cubes eject from Soundwave's chest. One cube is placed in front of Thundercracker, who grabs a hose and pours oil into it. The energy from the nearby null-rayed generator converts the oil into pink energon

STARSCREAM: _We did it, we did it, Megatron! The energy is ours! We can go back to Cybertron!_

MEGATRON: _You fool, Starscream! This is but a small fraction of the energy we need! We must suck this planet Earth dry._

STARSCREAM: (Gasps) _It's the Autobots!_

MEGATRON: _Decepticons, transform! Transform!_

He jumps in front of Optimus, who was about to fire at Starscream.

 _Don't interfere, Prime._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Give it up, Megatron!_

MEGATRON: _The universe is mine!_

A fight ensues. Gunfire erupts as both sides clash. One stray shot hits several Energon cubes, which explodes. Megatron's flies to his troops.

 _So long, Prime! Have a nice cleanup!_

He begins to retreat, but…

 _Here's something to keep you cozy!_

One last fusion cannon shot destroys a storage tank that explodes, starting a chain-reaction sending debris that traps the Autobots.

(Laughs as more explosions sound off with flames rising into the sky)

Optimus lifts a heavy girder off of him, just as he hears someone yelling.

Nagisa: Help! Heelp! We can't get out!

Mimura, Kimura, Kanzaki and Hayami: Somebody! Save us!

Everyone: The fire! It's coming closer!

Prime runs over and jumps into the deep pool, now blanketed with flaming oil.

He tries to lift a heavy derrick assembly trapping several of the students, but he struggles.

OPTIMUS PRIME: (Pants) _I can't lift it! Too heavy!_

He finally pushes it up, allowing them to get out from under it.

 _Grab onto me! Keep your heads above water!_

The camera pans out, revealing flames surrounding the now ruined, wrecked oil refinery.

Duuuuuunnnnnnn…

* * *

 _-In the next episode of the Transformers Classroom, the Evil Decepticons creates a huge tidal wave, Optimus Prime battles Megatron atop Tashiro Dam, and Megatron discovers the ruby crystals of Burma, all in the next exciting episode of… The Transformers Classroom._

* * *

 **And that's the end for MTMTE Part 1! Now here's some notes:**

 ***1: Reference to episode 17**

 ***^2: The reaction the students (except Karma) make when Korosensei turns into his liquid state for the first time in Episode 5.**

 **Anyways, see you guys/gals next time in More Than Meets the Eye, Part 2. :)**


	3. More Than Meets The Eye Part 2

**Here's Part 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **More Than Meets the Eye, Part 2**_

* * *

 _In search of precious energy, the Autobots venture forth into outer space, but the evil Decepticons attack them. Four million years later, the Autobots and Decepticons are reactivated. The Decepticons convert oil into energon cubes, and many workers, a visiting group of junior-high students, and their Autobot rescuers are trapped as we begin the second episode of…The Transformers Classroom!_

* * *

We cut to a scene of devastation: the oil refinery, which the Decepticons had just raided, is now in flames. People and Autobots throughout the complex are either trapped or badly injured.

One Autobot, Huffer, is laying on his right side in another water coolant pool, his right arm jammed tight in a fallen oil derrick.

HUFFER: _My arm! It's jammed in here! I can't get it out!_

Another fellow Autobot, strongman Brawn, trudges through the now oil-black water.

BRAWN: _I'll get you loose, Huffer! Don't panic!_

As he reaches Huffer, Brawn immediately contracts his right hand back into his arm. He then reveals a cutting torch from where it was, and starts cutting at the derrick.

HUFFER: (Strains) _There're things I really hate, Brawn!_

BRAWN: _What are they?_

HUFFER: _Fire and water!_

BRAWN: _Great, you're in the right place!_

The section of derrick Brawn is cutting finally comes apart, setting Huffer's arm free.

 _There!_

HUFFER: _Thanks, Brawn! Let's take off!_

Both Brawn and Huffer then fly up into the sky to assess the damage.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader, is dealing with his own problems: several teenage students have clambered onto him, and that the fire nearby was coming closer.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Trailbreaker!_

TRAILBREAKER: _Here, Prime!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Activate your force shield and take a shot at that fire!_

WHEELJACK: _I'll give him a hand!_

Both Autobots fly up to a certain height to capture the full scene. Trailbreaker then lifts both arms to shoot out a clear-orange grid, while Wheeljack extinguishes the fire.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Almost have it!_

Prime finally, with all of his strength, manages to lift the fallen oil derrick that trapped the students.

 _There!_

JAZZ: _Catch!_ (Retracts right hand and replaces it with an arrow-tipped towline.)

The arrow shoots out for Prime to catch, which he does. Jazz then pulls him back onto dry land.

Isogai: I don't know who you are, but you saved our… (Looks up, almost speechless)… lives?

Hayami and Okano: Who are you?

OPTIMUS PRIME: _We're Autobots. We're from Cybertron, a planet far from Earth._

Everyone: o_o' Eehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….!?

Kurahashi and Yada (The first two to speak up): Another planet? That's awesome!

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Those who tried to harm you are called Decepticons. We must stop them before they destroy your world._

Students: Can we help?

OPTIMUS PRIME: _We are the only ones who can stop the Decepticons._

Korosensei: But my dear students, my fellow staff members and I know more about Earth than you do. Nurururururururururururu…

Maehara and Okajima (Bug-eying and yelling): WOULD YOU STOP WIGGLING YOUR TENTACLES!?

Korosensei: Nyaaaaa Hyaaaa!

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Hmm. Maybe you can help us…_

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Autobot, with Korosensei's face beside the logo)

* * *

Nagisa sits somewhere outside on a small cliff near the Ark, and writes in a JOURNAL about his first impressions of his new robot friends.

Nagisa: (VO)

(Thinking)

 _The Autobots are a highly advanced form of robot. I don't really know if they're from the past or the future, but they can think and have real feelings._

While writing, a blue and white shape is watching from behind a rocky ledge. It's Soundwave.

(Out loud): I can't believe this is happening to us!

Having spied on Shiota, the Decepticon transforms into a blue and grey Walkman radio. And just in time, for Hara Sumire comes towards his way.

Sumire: Hey, Nagisa!

Nagisa: Oh! What is it, Hara-chan?

Sumire: Everyone else is gathered at the Ark. Want to join us?

Nagisa: Sure!

As he gets up and walks towards Hara, he notices a Walkman radio on the ground.

Hm. Wonder who left this here?

Unwittingly, he picks up Soundwave and takes him into Autobot Headquarters.

Inside the Ark, Nagisa then places Soundwave on a console near Teletraan 1 and walks on to another of the base's chambers with Hara, where they meet up with TRAILBREAKER, walking with the other students of Class E: Megu, Suguya, Fuwa, Chiba, Kayano, Karma, Okuda, Kanzaki, Rio, Hayami, Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, Hazama, Kimura, Okano, Takebayashi, Mimura, Okajima, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, Kurahashi, Yada and Itona. Kayano is holding a tablet, with Ritsu on its screen. Korosensei is in his human disguise.

Maehara: So, can you tell us more about Cybertron?

TRAILBREAKER: _What would you like to know?_

Yoshida: Well for one thing, why do you transform into cars and things?

TRAILBREAKER: _Simple. Disguise! Besides, it sure beats walking._

Rio: Yeah, but... how do you do it?

Cut to room where the kids and Trailbreaker encounter HOUND and MIRAGE.

TRAILBREAKER: _These kids wants to know how we transform, Hound._

HOUND: _Easy. Like this._

With his head disappearing into his body, arms contracting and forming the sides, and his feet shifting to form the seats and rear, Hound transforms into a military-green Willy's Jeep.

Everyone (to themselves): Incredible...

HOUND: _Now watch this!_

A HUMAN FIGURE suddenly appears in the driver's seat of Hound's jeep mode. Everyone is startled.

Suguya (pointing): Who's he?

TRAILBREAKER: _Nobody. He doesn't really exist, Suguya. It's a hologram._

(Laughter in his voice)

What other tricks can you do?

MIRAGE: _Try this one. Now you see me..._

A rectangle of light emerges around Mirage and he disappears.

MIRAGE: _...now you don't._

Everyone: Hey! Where'd Mirage go?

Mirage materializes several feet away from the others.

MIRAGE: _Over here!_

Fuwa: Disappearing! That's the best disguise of all!

HOUND: _Okay, now who wants to go for a ride?_

Terasaka: Tsk. I would, but me and the guys here would rather see Ironhide freaking bench press a boulder…

Ironhide (outside, actually bench pressing a small boulder): _69, 70, 7…. Wha? Who said mah name?_

Itona: Well, how about Isogai and Megu?

Megu and Isogai (Both blushing): Hey! Why us?

Itona: Well, both of you are our class representatives, right?

Isogai: Yeah, you have a point there, Itona-kun.

Megu: It does seem that we should, right?

Isogai: Well…ok!

HOUND: _Hop in, you two! I'm gonna take ya'll for the ride of your lives! Belt up and hang on!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Soundwave, secure that no one can see him, transforms to robot mode, softly touching down on the floor.

SOUNDWAVE: Ravage! Enter Teletraan I. Acquire knowledge of Earth's resources.

Ravage ejects out of Soundwave's chest, and inserts himself into Teletraan 1, while Soundwave transforms back to Walkman mode and positions himself where he was before.

* * *

Out on a hilly trail, Hound, with both Isogai and Megu are out on a drive.

HOUND: _Sure is pretty out here, kids. Earth must be a nice place to live._

Megu: It's okay. But tell us about Cybertron.

HOUND: _Before the war with the Decepticons, it was quiet and peaceful._

Isogai: You miss it?

HOUND: _Sometimes. Hold tight!_

* * *

Not long after the three return to Autobot headquarters, Kimura discovers the downloading of information from Teletraan 1's main monitor.

Kimura: Hey, what's going on here?

Soundwave transforms to robot mode and lands before "Justice", towering about the tiny human.

Kimura: Who... who are you?

Soundwave chases after Kimura, but he manages to sound the intruder alarm.

* **WEEEEOOOH* *WEEEEOOOH* *WEEEEOOOH***

SOUNDWAVE: Ravage! Eject! Eject!

The black cassette ejects, transforms into jaguar mode, and both Decepticons make a run for it. Outside, Prime notices the alarm, and sees both Soundwave and Ravage fleeing the entrance.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _A Decepticon! Get him!_

SOUNDWAVE: Ravage!

WHEELJACK: _There he is!_

HOUND: _Get him!_

Ravage disappears against the dark side of a cliff, making it impossible to find him.

UNKNOWN: _Fire!_

 _It's too dark!_

UNKNOWN 2: _Can't see him!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Gears! Activate your infrared!_

Without hesitating, Gears turns on his infrared light on and scans the side of the cliff. A mere few seconds later, the light illuminates the black jaguar.

RATCHET: _There he is!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Fire the net!_

Jazz uses his missile launcher to trap Ravage, which it does.

 _We've got him!_

Meanwhile, back at the Decepticon ship construction site, Soundwave is playing what he got from Teletraan 1.

TELETRAAN I (VO)

(Filtered)

 **Tashiro Dam is the largest in the eastern hemisphere. The hydroelectric power plant has a capacity of 1,750,000 kilowatts.**

MEGATRON: _Good work, Soundwave._

STARSCREAM: _But that's not enough electrical power to make the energon cubes!_

MEGATRON: _Your knowledge is only overshadowed by your stupidity, Starscream. We are going to create a tidal wave, one that will send enough power surging through that dam to make all the energon cubes we need. We attack the dam at sunrise!_

(Points to Soundwave): _Soundwave, dispatch Rumble_.

SOUNDWAVE: Rumble, activate pile drivers. Operation: Tidal Wave.

After ejecting and walking to the bottom of the Oi River, Rumble converts his hands into piledrivers and pounds away at the riverbed. Soon, the calm waters churn and thrash violently, producing bigger waves.

MEGATRON: _It's working. Excellent! Decepticons, to the power plant!_

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Decepticon to Decepticon)

* * *

At Tashiro Dam, the workers are busy maintaining the generators and other equipment inside the dam. One worker, however, notices something odd.

POWER PLANT WORKER NO. 1: Hey, Sugu, look at this gauge!

Sugu (POWER PLANT WORKER NO. 2): It's going crazy!

POWER PLANT WORKER NO. 1: Somethin' must be wrong!

POWER PLANT WORKER NO. 3: The river's risin'! Man your emergency stations!

All men inside are frantically doing their best. Meanwhile at Autobot headquarters, Teletraan 1's monitor lights up with a distress signal.

Takebayashi: There's some sort of trouble at Tashiro Dam. Yeah, a tidal wave. The power output's ten times normal!

JAZZ: Could be the Decepticons, all right. I'll tell Prime!

Back at the dam, one of the walls in the main generator rooms starts to crack from endless pounding, until it finally shatters, revealing Megatron and the Decepticons. He then points his fusion cannon upward and blasts a hole in the roof as workers flee.

MEGATRON: _I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons! You will do exactly as I say!_

Out in the desert, the Autobots (with the students) head for the dam as fast as they can.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Autobots, accelerate!_

At the dam…

MEGATRON (Pointing): _Starscream, prepare the null ray._

However, they don't notice that the needle on the power guage is on red: Critical!

POWER PLANT WORKER NO. 1: We've gotta get out of here! She's gonna blow!

* * *

(Optimus Prime transforms to robot mode. As he does, Rio comes from the top of the screen and sits on Prime's right shoulder, smiling)

 _The Transformers Classroom will return after these messages… (Where the…?)_

* * *

Commercial 1: Old Spice:

 _-Hello, ladies, look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me, but if he stopped using ladies scented body wash and switched to Old Spice, he could smell like he's me. Look down, back up, where are you? You're on a boat with the man your man could smell like. What's in your hand, back at me. I have it, it's an oyster with two tickets to that thing you love. Look again, the tickets are now diamonds. Anything is possible when your man smells like Old Spice and not a lady. I'm on a horse. (_ **Doo-doo-doo-doo-doooo-do-doo-doo!** _)_

* * *

(Laserbeak flies under cam in cassette mode; a passing Decepticon symbol hides his transformation to condor mode, whilst Korosensei lounges in a chair in the background.)

 _We now return to The Transformers Classroom…(Ugh…)_

* * *

At the dam…

POWER PLANT WORKER NO. 1: I tell ya, it's gonna blow! This whole place is gonna go sky high!

MEGATRON: _Perfect. The electrical output is at its peak. Exactly where I want it. Starscream, activate the null ray._

Starscream fires his null ray, freezing the generators

 _Soundwave, prepare the energon cubes._

On cue, Soundwave's chest turns light-purple and ejects invisible cubes, which each of Reflector's three components grab a hold of. Inserting the cubes onto the generators, light-purple energy bolts shoot out in the cubes.

 _Quickly, quickly!_

Meanwhile, the Autobots and the students arrive.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _We've got to work fast!_

PROWL: _You, uh, think the Decepticons did this?_

And just as Prowl finished his question, a stray shot from Megatron destroys some rock.

MEGATRON: _You're too late, Prime!_

OPTIMUS PRIME (Looking at Prowl): _There's your answer, Prowl. Autobots, to the air!_

All Autobots fly up. Meanwhile, Isogai, Megu and Hound stand near the water's edge.

Megu: Looks like the heart of the tidal wave's right here!

HOUND: _Only one way to find out._

He begins to walk underwater.

Isogai: Be careful, Hound!

Underwater, Hound finds Rumble busy, pounding away at the river bottom. But just as he grabs his shoulders, Rumble piledrives him in the leg, and both falls.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu arrive further downstream, near a small village.

Yoshida: My God! The Oi river has never been this high!

BUMBLEBEE: _Ironhide, we've gotta stop that water!_

IRONHIDE: _Stop talkin', tighten your shock absorbers, and get in!_ (Transforms into Vanette mode) _We're gonna make a new river!_

The little yellow bot and the trio of humans hop in, with Bumblebee manning a mounted laser gun.

Terasaka: Alright! Let's go!

A group of people, who have escaped the flood by climbing up on the roof of their house, cheer as Ironhide, Bumblebee and the three students divert the flood of water away from their homes.

Man on Rooftop: Thanks, neighbours!

Back at the dam...

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Autobots, to the power plant!_

All Autobots present fly up and shoot Starscream and Frenzy, just as the Decepticons are preparing to leave.

MEGATRON: _Gather the energon cubes. Return to base._

OPTIMUS PRIME (In midair): _Stick it in neutral, Megatron! You're not going anywhere!_

MEGATRON: _Try and stop me, Prime!_ (Fires fusion cannon, Autobots dodge the shot)

A firefight ensues. Yada, with Sugino in tow, finds a group of workers hiding.

Yada: Hurry, follow us!

As the humans escape, Thundercracker and Skywarp both grab and throw Mirage off of a platform. While both seekers turn to face Cliffjumper, Mirage grabs the platform ledge and swings himself back up to jump up and kick both jets.

CLIFFJUMPER: _For someone who doesn't like to fight, heh, you're not bad, Mirage._

Screen fades to Megatron standing near an opening. Prime jumps up to him, only to get gut-punched.

MEGATRON: _Any last words?_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _None you'd wanna hear, Megatron!_

MEGATRON: _Nothing can stop me now! Not even you!_

Down below…

STARSCREAM: _So long, Autobots. Here's one Starscream's been saving for you!_

Starscream shoots an energy ball, which shakes up Megatron when it explodes nearby.

MEGATRON: _You fool, Starscream! Help save the energon cubes! (Prime runs into view) Get them out of here!_

Prime tackles Megatron out of the building as he finishes.

Starscream: _Follow me!_ (As the others start collecting stacks of compressed energon cubes and takes off.

Prime and Megatron begins their fight on top of Tashiro Dam.

OPTIMUS PRIME (Deploying orange axe from right hand): _You destroy everything you touch, Megatron!_

MEGATRON: _Because everything I touch is food for my hunger - my hunger for power!_ (Deploys a purple mace from his right arm.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _No! I'm going to end your hunger once and for all!_ (Swings back and hits Megatron with the axe, knocking him down.)

MEGATRON: _Almost, Prime. But almost doesn't get the job done. You can't stop me!_ (Swings the mace, but Prime jumps up, dodging it.)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _You're old, Megatron. Yesterday's model. Ready for the scrap heap!_

MEGATRON: _We'll see who's ready for the scrap heap!_ (Swings again, misses, then starts spinning the mace.)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Junk! That's what you are. Junk!_

MEGATRON: _Silence!_

He knocks Prime down.

(Laughs)

 _When I'm through with you, Prime, there won't be enough pieces to sweep up!_

Both leaders swing their axes and mace at each other, respectively. Meanwhile, Isogai and Megu are waiting for Hound to come back up.

Isogai: Hound! Hound! You all right down there?

At the bottom, Hound punches Rumble and prepares to grab him, but the Decepticon cassette kicks him into some boulders, which fall and trap him. Rumble swims back up, to Isogai and Megu's shock.

Both: Hey! Where's Hound?

Rumble knocks Isogai down.

"Whoa!" (Hits his head on the ground hard, knocking him out)

Angry, Megu simply runs up and tackles the cassette down to the ground. Recovering, the blue con turns around and grabs her by the collar.

Megu: Heelp! Heeelp!

Her screaming distracts Prime's attention, giving Megatron the opportunity to whack Prime off of the top of the dam, and into the water below, where he struggles to stay afloat.

MEGATRON (Still spinning the mace): Who's the scrap metal now, Prime? You'll never stop me! (Laughs, as he flies away with the mace still spinning)

* * *

(Bumper from Part 1*)

 _The Transformers Classroom will return after these messages…_

* * *

Commercial: Car Cash

Man: _Since 1977, Car Cash has been America's biggest and most experienced car buying service. Don't sell your car for less than true value. Or, spend hours with strangers who have no cash. Thousands of satisfied owners have sold their cars to Car Cash, so just call 1-800-Car Cash._

* * *

(Returning Bumper from Part 1*)

 _We now return to the Transformers Classroom…_

* * *

Optimus is being swept downstream.

JAZZ: _Prime! Use this for an emergency brake!_

Jazz deploys his grappling hook, fires it into the opposite side of the riverbank, and Prime manages to grab a hold of it.

 _Hydraulic, Prime! You did it!_

Meanwhile, Isogai, knocked out earlier, wakes up.

Isogai: Ohh... Hound! Are you down there?

Before he could jump in, Megu stops him.

Megu: Are you crazy? You're still hurt, Isogai! I'll go.

She takes off her shoes, socks, uniform shirt, and undershirt exposing her bra, to which Isogai instantly goes red in the face.

Megu: HEY!

Isogai: What!? I wasn't looking or anything…

After undoing her ponytail, she jumps in, gliding down towards Hound, who is trapped underneath a mound of boulders. She moves one, then points upwards to the surface. The Autobot then works himself free, grabs Megu and both head for the surface.

On a rock, Hound helps Megu recover.

(Coughs)

HOUND: Easy, Megu. You almost flooded your engine.

Megu: Thanks, Hound. You saved my...

HOUND: We're even. Okay?

Megu (Sweet smile on her face): Okay!

Outside the power station…

MIRAGE: _Maybe we should repair our ship and go back to Cybertron; forget about the Decepticons._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _We can't do that, Mirage. If Megatron succeeds here, he'll be impossible to beat on Cybertron._

HUFFER: _But we're not fighters like they are, Prime._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _We must have courage, Huffer. We can't ignore the danger, we must conquer it._

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Decepticon)

* * *

We are shown a montage of the Decepticons stealing energy from oil refineries, forests, and oil wells.

Inside nearly-complete spaceship…

SOUNDWAVE: Space cruiser nearly complete.

MEGATRON: _And the energon cubes?_

SOUNDWAVE: 3,000 astroliters more required.

MEGATRON: _We need one more source of energy, Soundwave_.

SOUNDWAVE: The ruby crystals of Burma.

MEGATRON: _Right. They're the richest source of energy on the face of the Earth. I can almost see those ruby crystals now._

Mechanical sounds are heard nearby.

 _What was that?_

Starscream is shown with a mounted double-barreled laser cannon, firing at some rocks.

 _Starscream! What in the universe are you doing?_

STARSCREAM: _Testing the energon cubes. They work!_

MEGATRON: _Of course they work!_

STARSCREAM: _You didn't know. You never tested them. I proved it!_

MEGATRON: _You only proved your defective mentality! Now we need two strikes before we'll have enough energy to return to Cybertron._

STARSCREAM: _What's the difference? There's plenty here for us._

MEGATRON: _The difference is time, you fool! You set us back!_

SOUNDWAVE: Rocket fuel is another highly concentrated form of energy.

Nearby, Trailbreaker (in vehicle mode with a satellite on him) sits on a nearby mountain, with Kurahashi and Okano having some ramen together nearby, noticing the Decepticon transmission.

MEGATRON (VO) (Filtered): _Despite your stupidity, Starscream, our mission will succeed. First we strike the Burma crystal mines, and then we'll locate the rocket fuel we need._

Okano: That's what we've been waiting to hear. Let's radio Prime.

Back with Starscream and Megatron…

STARSCREAM: _Don't push me, Megatron. My desire for power is as great as yours._

MEGATRON: _Power flows to the one who knows how. Desire alone is not enough._

STARSCREAM: _Time makes all things possible. I can wait._

MEGATRON: _Assemble the strike force!_

We are then shown all Decepticons gathered before Megatron.

SOUNDWAVE: Strike force assembled.

MEGATRON: _Scramble!_

Several unnamed seekers transform into jet-mode, as all Decepticons take off.

 _To the crystal mines!_

Inside Trailbreaker (heading back to base)…

Okano: You know somethin'? I like bein' a spy a lot better than trying to kill Korosensei.

Kurahashi: Look, Hinata-chan, no hands!

TRAILBREAKER: _Heheh, big deal. I'm driving!_

Okano looks up and notices something.

Okano: Uh-oh, we've got company!

Two seekers fly by, strafing Trailbreaker.

Kurahashi (Scared): Can't you go any faster, Trailbreaker?

TRAILBREAKER: _Sorry, this is it! I'm not built for speed!_

Okano: We're gonna need a hand, then!

TRAILBREAKER: _Radio home base!_

Okano (Picking up radio): Hinata to Autobots! We're being attacked by Decepticons! Send help!

Kurahashi: And hurry!

The seekers continue their strafing.

TRAILBREAKER: _I may not be fast, but I'm tough!_

More strafing…

 _It's Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!_

Both Lamborghini's race past, spin out and burnout towards Trailbreaker. Stray shots nearly hit Sunstreaker.

SUNSTREAKER: _Hey! That's a new paint job!_

The rear of Sunstreaker's engine block opens up to reveal a laser, which shoots and hits one seeker, causing it to trail smoke.

Kurahashi: Wow, that's cool!

UNIDENTIFIED DECEPTICON JET NO. 1 _: I'm headin' in for repairs!_

UNIDENTIFIED DECEPTICON JET NO. 2: _I'll shadow you back!_

Both jets fly off.

TRAILBREAKER: _Thanks for your help, brothers!_

SUNSTREAKER: _What about my paint?_

SIDESWIPE: _Don't worry, nobody'll notice. Just make left turns. (Chuckles)_

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Decepticon)

* * *

The ruby crystal mines in Burma have a massive system of clear pipes feeding them to be refined as energon. Multiple Decepticons are shown loading ruby-red energon cubes into minecarts.

STARSCREAM: _Let's go, hurry up! Get this car loaded! Faster!_

MEGATRON: _Ah, this place is magnificent. Unbelieveable!_

SOUNDWAVE: Enough here to power the entire planet of Cybertron.

MEGATRON (Grabbing handfuls of rubies and tossing them): _Exactly. I will build the ultimate weapon to defeat the Autobots, to control the planet, to conquer the universe!_ (Laughs)

Outside…

OPTIMUS PRIME (Pointing to cave entrance): _There they are._

JAZZ: _Megatron and the other Decepticons must be inside the mine._

IRONHIDE: _Let's blast their tail rudders outta there!_

WHEELJACK: _We've got just the trick to do it with, too!_ (Holds out bomb in his hand). _There's enough explosive in here to bury them forever!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Not so fast, Wheeljack. We know they're in there, but we don't know where._

Okano: I'll go. I'm the fastest runner in class. I can find my way around.

Muramastu: …And since when do you want to be a Saboteur?

Okano simply gives him a disgusted look.

Muramatsu: …

BUMBLEBEE: _And since I'm the smallest, I have the best chance of gettin' through. I'll stick that bomb right under their nosegear._

(Transforms into Volkswagen Beetle mode)

 _Hop in, Okano!_

WHEELJACK: _Once you set this timer here, you've got sixty seconds._ (Hands bomb to Okano). _Remember, once it's set, that's it. No turning back!_

Okano: I understand.

OPTIMUS PRIME (Kneeling): _If there's any problem, get out of there. We'll find another way._

Okano: There won't be any problem, Prime. This one's for Cybertron and Earth…..

(Sees Korosensei giving him a -3-)

…and Korosensei. Let's go, Bumblebee!

Both human and bot drive up to the mine's entrance.

BUMBLEBEE: _Come on. Let's go inside._

Both walk into the mine. Bee's amazed.

 _I've never seen anything like this_.

Okano: It's the ruby crystals that make it glow. They're almost alive.

(Bee hears something)

BUMBLEBEE: _What's that?_

Both hide as Seekers Thundercracker and Skywarp are busy pushing a loaded cart together.

THUNDERCRACKER: _You know, Skywarp, I can't wait to get back to Cybertron. Earth's so flat._

SKYWARP: _Yeah._ (Chuckles) _I know what you mean, Thundercracker._

Okano: This way!

(Both are staring at something)

BUMBLEBEE: _We found 'em!_

(Camera pans, showing mining operation in-progress)

MEGATRON: _This is the last load! Get ready to pull out!_

Okano: We have to do it now!

(Bumblebee runs and plants the bomb on beam, activating it. The timer: 60 seconds).

BUMBLEBEE: _It's done._

(*Click!* 60, 59, 58…)

Okano: Let's move it!

(Both run, but before they can make it to the exit, they're caught by Skywarp and Thundercracker.)

Oh, no!

(They try to make a run for it, but both are subdued.)

Outside…

JAZZ: _They oughtta be outta there by now._

OPTIMUS PRIME (Eyes light up): _I don't like it. Something's wrong._

IRONHIDE: _I'll check it out._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _No. I'll go. I'll use Roller. He's small enough to get in there without being seen._

WHEELJACK: _We'll come with ya!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Stay there. If I'm not back in five minutes, come get me._ (Transforms to truck mode)

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Decepticon)

* * *

Okano and Bumblebee have been captured and tied up. Skywarp throws Bumblebee to the ground.

SKYWARP: _Let's give Megatron a little present!_

THUNDERCRACKER: _Heh! Maybe we oughtta wrap 'im up and put a little bow on 'im._ (Laughs)

Outside…

OPTIMUS PRIME: _It's up to you, Roller. Find out what's going on in there. And be careful!_

The trailer ramp lowers down, revealing a six-wheeled vehicle, beeping and booping as it goes.

03…02…01…00… ***BOOM!***

Wheeljack's bomb finally goes off, not only causing the mine to collapse on the Dececpticons, but the explosive shockwave blasts Prime off of the cliff

 _Roller!_

All Autobots, and students are staring in horror.

JAZZ: _PRIME!_

3E Students and Korosensei: OKANO!

(Clip of Prime (in truck mode) tumbling over and over down the cliff)

* * *

Preview:

 _"In the next episode of The Transformers Classroom, the Autobots and Class E together create an astonishing illusion to trap the treacherous Decepticons, and Optimus Prime, with some help from Ritsu and Itona, risks his very existence as the Decepticons rocket back to Cybertron with enough energy to rule the universe. All in the third and final part of The Transformers Classroom!"_

* * *

 **~Whew, and there is part 2. Sorry about the long delay! I also wish ya'll a late- Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Now, here's the fun part: As reviewers, I want to see who you think should be partnered with which Autobot.**

 **Part 3 to come up sometime next month, so please be patient.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Aaron**


	4. More Than Meets The Eye, Part 3

**Part three of the "More than Meets the Eye" arc…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **More Than Meets The Eye, Part 3:**

 _"In search of precious energy, the Autobots venture forth into outer space, but the evil Decepticons attack them. Four million years later, the Autobots and Decepticons are reactivated. The Autobots track the Decepticons to the crystal mines of Burma, but the dangerous mission backfires as we begin the final episode of THE TRANSFORMERS!"_

* * *

Optimus Prime (in vehicle mode) keeps rolling over and over down the side of the cliff near the mine's entrance. He finally comes to rest on his right side, with the other Autobots landing and the students of Class E running up to him.

JAZZ: _Prime! You all right?_

Okajima: Dang, talk about "messed up"…. (whistles)

PROWL: _Looks bad, Jazz._

Yoshida: No kidding! That blast damaged his entire right side…Probably.

JAZZ: _Ratchet, see if repairs are needed._

RATCHET: _Let's get him up on his wheels._

Mirage, Prowl and Jazz begin to lift Prime back upright. However, things don't work out at first…

RATCHET: _Grab him! Lift! Careful... easy... easy..._

The Autobot Commander's truck mode proves too heavy for the three Autobots, so they set him back down.

JAZZ: _Hey Prime, you're too heavy, so we're gonna detach your trailer first, then reright you._

Terasaka: Tsk…Geez, should've thought of that in the first place.

After detaching the trailer component, the three bots try again.

RATCHET: _Careful... easy... easy..._

Prime is finally upright.

… _done!_

Everyone cheered, while Jazz, Mirage and Prowl, with Ironhide helping, uprighted the trailer.

RATCHET: _Prime, can you hear me?_

Korosensei (Suddenly knocking on Prime's side): Yoohoo! You okay?

Everyone, including the Autobots: _**WILL YOU QUIT IT!**_ (Kimura points his rifle towards him)

Korosensei: Nnyyaaaaaaaaa! (Hides behind a nearby rock)

As he hides, Prime finally responds.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Ohhh-ohhh..._

JAZZ: _Still generatin'._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Roller... what happened to him?_

Nagisa: Wait…you mean that…

ROLLER: ***beep-boop-beep-boop***

Roller emerges from the entrance of the collapsed mine, making a few noises as he rolls back into Prime's trailer

Nagisa (cont.): …droid. -_-'

JAZZ: _Down, but not out. Roller's one tough little Autobot._

RATCHET: _Prime, can you transform?_

Chiba: Ratchet, are you sure he can? After all, Optimus did one a heck of a barrel roll.

RATCHET: _Um Chiba…...what's a barrel roll?_

Chiba (Sweatdropping): …Nevermind…

OPTIMUS PRIME: _I... I'll try. I... uhh... I don't know... if I can do it. Uuhh... I've almost got it..._ (The sides of the cab began to rotate outward.)

GEARS: _Come on, Prime, you can do it. Try harder!_

Kayano: Don't give up!

HUFFER: _You got it! You got it!_

Fuwa: Believe in yourself, Optimus. We believe you can do it!

CLIFFJUMPER: _Come on!_

Optimus makes struggling noises as he returns to his robot mode.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _There!_

JAZZ: (Chuckles) _Welcome back to the land of moving parts!_

RATCHET: _That was some blast you took._

Yoshida: I'd say…

OPTIMUS PRIME: _The blast! Bumblebee and Okano. They're still inside!_

Students: **OH CRAP!**

PROWL: _How will we ever find them under all that rock?_

IRONHIDE _: Only one way! Stand back!_ (Deploys a drill on his right arm)

After deploying the drill, Ironhide begins drilling away at the pile of rocks. Seeing this, Maehara couldn't stand doing nothing.

Maehara: Dammit! If the big guy is doing it, then I'm helping too! Come on everyone!

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Start digging!_

* * *

And for the next few minutes, both Autobots and humans clear the rubble left from the explosion, hoping to find both Bumblebee and Okano. As everyone digs, Jazz lifts a boulder and…

JAZZ: _I found 'em! Over here!_

Sure enough, a lightly-dented Bumblebee and a bruised, cut-up Okano are found in a small enclosure made from the boulders.

Okano: Jazz... I thought we'd had it!

Prowl and Jazz carry the two out of the enclosure and stand them up.

Students: Okano-chan! (Maehara is the first to reach her, hugging her and then setting her on his shoulders.)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Thanks to you two, the Decepticons are finished._

BUMBLEBEE: _Well, we were almost finished, too._

Okano: Wheeljack wasn't kiddin' when he said it would blow in 60 seconds!

WHEELJACK: _59.99, to be exact._

OPTIMUS PRIME: With the Decepticons buried under all that rock, we can resume our search for the resources we need.

MIRAGE: And we can return to Cybertron?

OPTIMUS PRIME: Very soon, Mirage. Very soon…

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM***

A loud blast rattles the triumphant Autobots and students, as the Decepticons free themselves from their rocky confinement.

IRONHIDE: _Leapin' lubricant!_

Sugino: Holy Crap!

The blast was powerful enough to blow a gigantic hole in the top of the mountain the Decepticons got buried in.

SKYWARP: _It worked! We're free! We can get out!_

MEGATRON: _We are indestructible! Power to the Decepticons forever!_

SOUNDWAVE: **Autobots, inferior. Decepticons, superior.**

VARIOUS DECEPTICONS: _Yeah! Say it, Soundwave!_

The Decepticons cheer at Megatron's words and Soundwave's quote.

SOUNDWAVE (with purple Autobot symbol, for some odd reason): **Energon cubes still functional.**

MEGATRON: _Take them and follow me. Scramble!_

All Decepticons fly out.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _The Decepticons! They're escaping!_

IRONHIDE: _After them! They're -_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Save it, Ironhide. They're too fast for us in the air._

IRONHIDE: _Well, I'm tired o' suckin' their vapor trail! I'll stop 'em!_ (Flies to catch the Decepticons)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Ironhide, come back!_

BLUESTREAK: _I'll get him!_ (Flies after Ironhide)

JAZZ: _Bluestreak, no!_

* * *

In the air…

BLUESTREAK (Catches up with Ironhide): _Call it off, Ironhide! There's too many of 'em! They're out of reach!_

IRONHIDE: _Stop yappin', Bluestreak! This is my fight!_

BLUESTREAK: _Make it our fight!_

Deploying a rocket launcher, Bluestreak fires a missile, which hits Thundercracker's left wingtip. Skywarp notices.

SKYWARP: _Skywarp to Megatron! Request permission to teleport!_

MEGATRON: _Permission granted! Teleport and destroy!_

With a flash, Skywarp disappears from the Decepticon group. Suddenly, he reappears behind Bluestreak and Ironhide. They don't see him until Bluestreak dodges a missile from Skywarp.

BLUESTREAK: _It's like fightin' a shadow!_

IRONHIDE: _Don't worry! We'll get 'im!_

However, Skywarp's second missile strikes Ironhide in the back.

 _Uhhh!_

BLUESTREAK: Ironhide!

The red bot plummets into a lake, as Bluestreak lands near the lake's edge.

 _I'm comin', Ironhide!_

He swims to and brings Ironhide to the surface. At the same moment the others arrive.

 _Throw me a line!_

JAZZ: _You've got it!_ (Deploys and shoots harpoon line. Bluestreak grabs it)

BLUESTREAK: _Pull!_

Jazz yanks both Bluestreak and Ironhide out of the water.

IRONHIDE: _Uhh, I can't move!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _At least you can still talk, old buddy._

RATCHET: _Where'd you get hit?_

IRONHIDE: _Back in somewhere. Think my linkage is busted._

RATCHET: _I'll check it._

He transforms into Ambulance mode.

 _Get him inside._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _You gave us all a pretty good scare._

IRONHIDE: _It's been worse. I remember the time on Cybertron..._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Save the war stories, hot shot. Just remember, there's a thin line between being a hero and being a memory._

JAZZ: _Heheh, maybe Ironhide's ready for a nice cushy office job._

IRONHIDE: _Hey, no way. Soon as Ratchet tightens a few bolts, I'll be right back in action._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _We'll see._

(All bots transform, and the students hop in)

 _Let's get out of here!_

* * *

Later, Nagisa, this time with Kayano, sits outside Autobot Headquarters and writes in his journal.

Nagisa (VO)

(Thinking):

 _Optimus Prime cares a lot for his fellow robots, and he doesn't want anything to happen to them. I think he'd make a neat president. At the moment, he plans to meet chairman Asano and introduce himself to the other students and staff at the next assembly. Oh God, I hope he doesn't blame me and Class E for housing giant robots on our mountain…_

As Nagisa writes, and Kayano points out errors, Megu, Okuda, Kimura, Itona, Hound and Mirage play with a caged-up Ravage.

HOUND (Teasing with cage keys): _Uh-uh, Ravage. This key's not for you._

RAVAGE: Grrrrr…rawrrrr

Okuda (Squeals and buries her face into Megu's chest, scared): Hyaa!

Megu (Comforting her): There, there, Manami-chan. It'll be alright! (Smiles)

Hound (Chuckles): _I don't think he likes both being a prisoner and seeing guests._

MIRAGE (shrugs): _Can't say I blame him. You know, I'm surprised the Decepticons haven't tried to rescue him._

Itona: Same here…

HOUND: _I'm not. They don't care about anyone. Not even their own. Hey, Ravage, watch this!_

Hound creates a hologram of Megatron, doing the a weird Dance.

HOUND: _Hahah! Here's your friend Megatron to keep you company!_

MIRAGE: _Huh-Hound, when we get back to Cybertron, will you make me a big house with a four-car garage?_ (Chuckles) _Holograms look so real, nobody'll know the difference._

HOUND: _Mirage, you just gave me a great idea._

* * *

(Transition to Autobot Base)

* * *

OPTIMUS PRIME: _A hologram?_

HOUND: _That's right, Prime. But I mean a big one!_

PROWL _: What did you have in mind?_

HOUND: _A gigantic illusion that'll trick the Decepticons into coming to us on our terms._

Mimura: Oh cool!

JAZZ: _It might just work._

PROWL: _What's the hologram of?_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _I've got an idea…_

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Autobot)

* * *

HOUND: _I just saw Prime. He told me Teletraan I's located a secret supply of rocket fuel._

MIRAGE: _Where?_

HOUND: _Not too far from here. About 140 kilometers due west._

MIRAGE: _Then maybe we can go back to Cybertron?_

HOUND: _Why, there's enough rocket fuel at that base to make four trips to Cybertron. Come on, let's tell Ironhide. Make him feel better._ (Accidentally drops the cage keys)

MIRAGE: _What about Ravage?_

HOUND: _Don't worry about him. He's not goin' anywhere._ (All leave)

While no one's around, Ravage deploys a thin metal rod out from his left paw, grabbing the keys. He pulls it back and unlocks the cage door, opening it. Hound, Mirage and the four students return.

The Four Students (together): **IT'S RAVAGE!**

HOUND: _He's gettin' away!_

MIRAGE: _After him!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _What happened?_

MIRAGE: _Ravage. He escaped._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Perfect._

* * *

RAVAGE (Playing information in Soundwave's Walkman mode): **The rocket base is 140 kilometers due west of the Autobot camp.**

MEGATRON: _Excellent, Ravage! Excellent! That rocket fuel is the last resource we need to defeat the Autobots and control Cybertron._

STARSCREAM: _Right on schedule, aren't we?_

MEGATRON: _No thanks to you, Starscream._

STARSCREAM: _I've made my contribution!_ (Points his null ray towards Megatron)

MEGATRON: _You've also made clear your desire to replace me as leader of the Decepticons. Mistake number one._

STARSCREAM: _It's time for a change, Megatron. It's time for action, not words. I am the leader of the future!_

MEGATRON: _You couldn't lead antroids to a picnic. How can you pretend to lead the Decepticons?_

SOUNDWAVE: **Megatron!**

Starscream pulls the trigger…

…and nothing happens.

STARSCREAM: _It's - it's empty!_

MEGATRON: _You failed to dispose of me when you had the chance, Starscream. Mistake number two. Now it's my turn._

STARSCREAM: _Please... please don't fire. I was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. Please, don't shoot!_

Megatron points his black fusion cannon towards the seeker commander.

 _Megatron! Megatron!_

Instead of firing, he pulls away the fusion cannon.

MEGATRON: _We attack the rocket base at sunrise!_

(Transition to a massive rocket base hologram) The Decepticons approach.

 _Decepticons, attack!_

-Fade to black screen.-

* * *

(Ironhide transforms to robot mode. As he does, Terasaka's gang drops from the top of the screen and Yoshida and Muramatsu lands on his shoulders, but Terasaka misses and hits his nuts on the top of Ironhide's head, and appears to scream from the pain.)

 _-The Transformers Classroom will return after these messages…(Ouch)_

* * *

Commercial: KFC Quadruple-Down:

- _Do you get tired of the Double-Down? (_ FuriousPete in a cameo: **Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!** _) Still feeling hungry? (_ **Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh!** _) Well, we here at Kentucky-Fried Chicken just might have your alternative! Introducing the all-new Quadruple-Down:_ _Four_ _chicken patties with bacon, macaroni and cheese (a first for fast-food), mashed potatoes, and the Colonel's Special Sauce! (_ **Oooooh!** _) Only $5.99. The Quadruple-Down, from Kentucky-Fried Chicken. (_ The Colonel: It's finger-lickin' good! _)_

* * *

(Soundwave transforms out of Walkman mode. As he presses the 'Eject' button, Korosensei comes out instead of the cassettes. He flies up to Soundwave's head and draws googly-eyes and a smiley face on his eye visor and mouthplate.)

 _-We now return to the Transformers Classroom…_

* * *

MEGATRON: _Attack!_

As the Decepticons begin to attack, the "workers" on the ground pull off their trench coats, revealing them to be the Autobots.

However, as Optimus grabs a hold of Starscream, the latter's head falls off.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Hold it! Stop fighting! What in the universe is going on here?_

IRONHIDE: _Scrap!_

PROWL: _Springs!_

HOUND: _Junk!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _We've been had._

MEGATRON: _That's right, Prime. I was on to your little scheme from the start. Did you really think you could fool me by allowing Ravage to escape? Did you?_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Go on, Megatron. You're in the driver's seat._

MEGATRON: _While you and the other Autobots have been fighting a bunch of loose screws, the real Decepticons have been at the real rocket site! You've lost, Prime. The Decepticons have won!_ (Laughs)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _The race isn't over yet, Megatron._

MEGATRON: _Oh, it's over, Prime. You just don't know it!_ (Laughs)

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cape Fuso rocket base…

* * *

AIR TRAFFIC CONTROLLER NO. 1: Unidentified aircraft approaching, sir. A lot of 'em.

CAPTAIN: This is Cape Fuso control tower. Identify yourselves! Identify, over!

AIR TRAFFIC CONTROLLER NO. 1: They're movin' fast, commander!

CAPTAIN: Repeat: Cape Fuso to aircraft! Give us an ID and a flight mission! That's an order!

AIR TRAFFIC CONTROLLER NO. 2: Look. They're comin' down!

CAPTAIN: Sound the alarm!

Before the alarm can be activated, the 'aircraft' transform into the Decepticon jets

 _Who are they? What's happening down there?_

The soldiers start firing their weapons and tanks, but nothing works.

AIR TRAFFIC CONTROLLER NO. 2: Our weapons are totally ineffective! There's nothing we can -

The Decepticons lay waste to the Base's defences.

MEGATRON: _Excellent. Excellent! Prepare the energon cubes._

One-by-one, the rocket fuel is converted into light-purple Energon cubes.

SOUNDWAVE: **Course back to Cybertron charted. Space cruiser fueled and ready for departure. What are your orders, Megatron?**

MEGATRON: _Prepare for blastoff!_

* * *

At Autobot headquarters…

* * *

OPTIMUS PRIME: _We have come to a moment of truth. The Decepticons are in position to return to Cybertron. We have no choice but to attack them directly. But this battle will be most dangerous, so I ask for volunteers. Jazz?_

JAZZ: _Volunteers, step forward!_

One-by-one, all humans and Autobots present step forward.

 _Autobots, transform!_ (All transform as students and Korosensei hop in.)

 _Start your engines!_ (All start their engines, a very loud rumble comes, like a bunch of racecars.)

 _Ready, Prime!_ (Transforms)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Let's roll!_

And everyone rolls for the spacecruiser site.

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Decepticon)

* * *

MEGATRON: _So close, Soundwave_.

SOUNDWAVE: **Space cruiser ready for boarding.**

MEGATRON: _So very, very close to conquest!_

In the distance…

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Prime to Autobots! Encircle the base!_

The Decepticons begin to march to the lift taking them to the cruiser's hatch.

MEGATRON: _Decepticons, it is time to return to Cybertron and conquer the Autobots forever!_

The Decepticons cheer at Megatron's words.

MEGATRON: _Board the space cruiser!_

As they walk to the lift, Thundercracker and several others hear an ominous roar of engines coming towards them.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Autobots, transform!_

All of the humans exit the vehicles as the bots transform into robot mode.

MEGATRON: _We are under siege! Decepticons, transform!_

SOUNDWAVE: **Rumble. Laserbeak. Ravage. Prepare for battle. Operation: warfare. Eject, eject, eject!**

And all Autobots and Decepticons clash against each other.

HOUND: _I owe you one from Tashiro Dam, Rumble!_

RUMBLE: _You couldn't swim. What makes you think you can fight?_

HOUND: _Watch me!_

He overpowers Rumble and makes strained noises as he pummels the crap out of the tiny Decepticon. Meanwhile, Prime stands in front of his battle station unit, pointing towards Megatron to direct its fire at him.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Fire!_

The cannon fires, as does Megatron, and both fusion cannon and battle station are destroyed.

 _It's just you and me now, Megatron…_

MEGATRON: _Then you'd better get some help, Prime!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Ohh, no. I've been waiting for this chance._

Prime charge-tackles Megatron to the ground, and both leaders toss and turn on the grassy field.

MEGATRON: _Unnhh!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Only one of us is going back, Megatron!_

MEGATRON: _It won't be you, Prime!_

A random shot hits Starscream.

STARSCREAM: _Hey! Who did that?_

This distracts Megatron, who gets a blue fist to the face from Prime, knocking him down.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _You're finished, Megatron! Call if off!_ _Call if off!_

MEGATRON: _Never, Prime! You and every last Autobot will be destroyed!_

Megatron punches Prime, stunning him long enough for the Decepticon leader to make a run for the spacecruiser.

 _To the space cruiser!_

The Decepticons reach the lift, taking them up as the Autobots fire at them. They get inside the ship and, just before shutting the main hatch, Megatron looks down at the Autobots and the students menacingly, and shuts the hatch.

 _Blast off!_

Wildlife scatter in all directions as the ground shakes and, with a deafening roar, the ship takes off, destroying the mountain it was built in. Optimus, the Autobots, students and Korosensei are horrified.

OPTIMUS PRIME (Reaching out towards the screen): _**Meeeggaattrrooooooooonnn!**_

Students (Shock-faced): **Nnnnnnooooooooooo!**

Korosensei (Wiggling his tentacles and eyes extended on stalks): **Nnyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

-Cut to black screen-

* * *

(Teletraan 1's console comes on with his avatar depicting him as a young man. From the left of his screen comes Ritsu, who walks up to him, and both blush.)

 _-The Transformers Classroom will return after these messages…_

* * *

Commercial: Transformers Classroom toy:

- _Introducing the Transformers Classroom triple changers! Nagisa-Optimus Prime-Truck, Kayano-Bumblebee-Volkswagen Beetle, Maehara-Sunstreaker-Lamborghini, and more! Collect them and the Decepticons! –Only from Nazbro'—_

* * *

(Sideswipe walks from the right of the screen, holding both Yada and Kurahashi (both scared). Deploying his rocket pack, he takes off, the two girls screaming their lungs out.)

 _-_ _We now return to the Transformers Classroom…_

* * *

Everyone stands around, depressed.

JAZZ: _It's over, Prime. We've lost._

Terasaka: DAMMIT! (Kicks some dirt up)

OPTIMUS PRIME _No... not yet. Sideswipe! Give me your rocket pack._

SIDESWIPE: _My rocket pack?_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _**NOW!**_

SIDESWIPE: _Uh, yeah. Right._

He takes his rocket pack off and puts it onto Prime, while Jazz tries to talk him out of it.

JAZZ: _This is crazy, Prime. You'll never catch him._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _I'll be back, Jazz._

The rocket ignites, and Prime takes off after the airborne spacecruiser.

MEGATRON: _It's done! We've seen the last of the Autobots and Optimus Prime!_

STARSCREAM: _Not yet, Megatron! Prime is right behind us!_

MEGATRON: _That's impossible!_

He looks out a porthole and sure enough, there's Prime, tailing them.

 _Open the artillery hatch._

A hatch opens, revealing several cannons.

 _Fire!_

The first shot hits Prime, sending him plummeting towards Earth.

STARSCREAM: _You got him! You got him!_

MEGATRON: _Soundwave! Full throttle! We're going home. Our home!_

On the ground, the other Autobots and the students, with Korosensei, watch.

JAZZ: _It's Prime! He's been hit!_

PROWL: _He's out of control!_

Hara: He's gonna crash!

Prime, after falling for several miles, finally hits the ground at an angle. The constant tumbling rips Sideswipe's rocket pack off, which explodes. Prime finally stops tumbling

JAZZ: _Don't move, Prime! We'll take care of ya!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Erhh... I'm fine. I'm all right._

PROWL: _Let Ratchet check you out._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _I said I'm fine!_

Karma (Being sympathetic, for once): _You did all anyone could do, Prime._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _I don't know. Maybe. Where's Mirage?_

PROWL: _That's strange. I saw him before during the fight._

Hayami: Weird, I swore I seen him fighting Skywarp.

JAZZ: _He's gone now._

* * *

Aboard the ship…

MEGATRON: _At last. Total victory is within my grasp._

STARSCREAM: _Not yours, Megatron. Mine!_ (Points his null ray towards him)

MEGATRON: (Laughs menacingly) _I see that you have learned nothing, Starscream._

STARSCREAM: _Wrong! I've learned a great deal. I won't miss this time!_

While the two stand-off, Mirage, hinding in a dark, open doorway, activates his cloak, and slowly walks towards a nearby console.

MEGATRON: _Beware, Starscream. If you dispose of me, there will always be someone waiting to dispose of you._

STARSCREAM: _Let them try! I've waited for this moment a long time, Megatron, and my time is now!_

SOUNDWAVE: **Autobot invader! Autobot invader!**

Before anyone could react, Mirage fires his rifle into the control panel, which explodes.

STARSCREAM: _Noooo!_

Megatron knocks Starscream to the floor, placing the tip of his fusion cannon to Starscream's head.

MEGATRON: _Extinction to all traitors!_

SOUNDWAVE: **Space cruiser losing power.**

MEGATRON: _Do something, Soundwave! Regain control!_

SOUNDWAVE: **Control impossible. Prepare for impact!**

RUMBLE: _We're goin' to crash! We'll be destroyed!_

MEGATRON: _No! You can't let us crash, Soundwave! Do something! Do something!_

MIRAGE (Standing near the exit hatchway) : _I'll say hello to - to Prime and the kids for you, Megatron! Happy landing!_

Mirage jumps.

MEGATRON: _Stop him!_

The Autobots and students run to the shoreline as fast as they can, as the spacecruiser comes into view.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _They're going to crash!_

 ***SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHH!***

The Autobots and the students of 3-E cheer as the Decepticon space cruiser plunges into the ocean.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _The Decepticons are gone. Our path is clear now._

JAZZ: _They were on their way to Cybertron. Must have been a mechanical failure._

Takebayashi: I don't think it was a mechanical failure, Jazz. Look!

It's Mirage, floating down in a parachute, and touches down as everyone cheers.

HOUND: _Mirage! You did it!_

Kirara: Awesome job…I guess…

TRAILBREAKER: _You stopped the Decepticons!_

Isogai: Let's cheer for the hero, Mirage!

Everyone cheers at their victory.

OPTIMUS PRIME (Placing his hand on Mirage's shoulder): _We knew you were anxious to get back to Cybertron, but at least you could've waited for us._

MIRAGE: _Sorry, Prime. The ship was full._

EVERYONE: (Laughs)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Well done, Mirage._

JAZZ: _Well, let's get back to the base. We have a ship of our own to repair._

Megu: Wait, can we come back to Cybertron with you? Our class building isn't far from your ship, and, didn't you want to meet our chairman?

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Maybe you'd better ask your…teacher._

All Students (Bowing for permission): Can we, sir?

Korosensei: Only if I can come with you…and ask Karasuma and Irina.

Students: YAY!

OPTIMUS PRIME: _All right, let's go home. Autobots, transform!_

All Autobots transform and everyone heads back for the Ark.

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Autobot)

* * *

One final time, Nagisa, this time with the other students by his side, sits outside Autobot Headquarters, while he annotates in his journal.

Nagisa (VO) (Thinking): _Because the Autobots stopped the Decepticons from stealing Earth's resources, the governments of the world have agreed to give Optimus Prime the energy he needs to revitalize Cybertron. It's probably the first time all the governments ever agreed on anything. Not to mention that the main campus' introduction to the Autobots went well, although everyone started discriminating us…until Optimus put an end to that…for now. Well, that's it from Earth. Next stop Cybertron._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Ready, kids? It's almost time to blast off._

Nagisa: We'll be right there, Prime!

As Prime walks to the ship, Nagisa faces the others.

Nagisa: Well guys, we helped save the Earth.

Rio: What'cha mean save!?

Okajima and Kimura: **YOU DO REALIZE THAT WE HAVE THAT WHACKY INFLATABLE TUBEMAN-LIKE OCTOPUS TO KILL, RIGHT!?**

Nagisa: -_-'

Megu: Alright, everyone! Let's go!

Nagisa (VO)

(Thinking):

 _One more thing: I sure am glad we don't have to worry about Megatron and all those Decepticons anymore._

* * *

In the base, Optimus is helping the others as they repair the ship.

Suddenly, Teletraan 1's screen comes on. Instead, Ritsu appears on screen.

Ritsu: **Hello, everyone!**

PRIME: _Oh, hello there. You must be Ristu, if I'm not mistaken._

Ritsu: **Yes sir! I can now access Teletraan and help out in any way possible! Plus, I've made Teletraan an avatar for himself!**

Silence. The other students and Autobots hear this and gather around the screen.

PRIME: _Wait... **WHAT!?**_

Ritsu: **Here, see for yourself...**

And with her word, the image of a young adult man appears on the screen. He has short black hair, blue eyes, and appears to be in his early twenties.

Teletraan-1: **Hello, Optimus Prime, Autobots and humans! Good day!**

Everyone (In shock, which causes Prime's mouthplate to fall off): _**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?**_

SIDESWIPE and SUNSTREAKER (Together, optics bugging out): **_WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS!_**

All of the sudden yelling causes Ritsu to start tearing up.

Ritsu (tearing up): **I'm snf* sorry everyone! I...I...uaahhhh!** (Starts crying)

Megu: Geez. Optimus Prime made a girl cry.

Hara: Made a 2D girl cry!

OPTIMUS (Optics bugging out): _DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT OR I'LL BE MISUNDERSTOOD!_

Terasaka: Hey! That was my line!

Everyone laughs.

RATCHET: _Okay everyone, Ristu can help too, and maybe it's a good idea for her to help Teletraan out. Got it?_

Everyone: Okay...

Nagisa (VO): _Like I said, with the Decepticons gone, I think things are gonna be alright..._

* * *

However…

In the ocean, the fallen Decepticon space cruiser lies motionless. But a hatch suddenly opens, and Megatron emerges and swims away.

* * *

 **And part 3 is done! I've had a rough Christmas break, so I'm sorry it took a while!**

 **-Nazbro is just a parody of Hasbro.**

 **-The Quadruple Down doesn't exist. Plus, no restaurant would want to serve that thing if it did.**

 **In the meantime, if you are following my first story, "The Port Sabo Disaster", Chapter 14 should be done and uploaded soon, so keep an eye out. See you guys when episode 4: Transport to Oblivion is done!**

 **Bye! -Aaron**


	5. Transport to Oblivion

**Happy late New Year's everyone, and sorry it's been so long since the last update! Here's Episode 4.**

 **Interesting Fact: The More Than Meets The Eye arc was originally meant to be a three episode-only pilot. However, due its success, Hasbro and Sunbow Prodctions decided to continue on and produce a full-season.**

 **Note: Expect some more funny spots. I also want you to try imagining Class E in 80's anime style. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **LERCHE/SUNBOW PRODUCTIONS**

 **TRANSFORMERS CLASSROOM**

 **EPISODE TITLE: Transport to Oblivion**

 **PRODUCTION #: 004**

 _ **Episode 4: Transport to Oblivion**_

* * *

 _-Four million years ago, creatures from the planet Cybertron crash-landed on Earth. Mechanical creatures of great technical sophistication: Autobots.-_

(Cut to the Ark, and we pan over to two shadowy figures and seven smaller figures looking at a rock. The two big figures turn out to be Autobot leader Optimus Prime and fellow Autobot Ironhide, and the seven small figures turn out to be students Sugino Tomohito, Nagisa Shiota, Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura, Yuuma Isogai, and Karma Akabane, with their teachers: government agent Tadaomi Karasuma (Who nearly had a heart attack when he first met the Autobots), and hot, yet dimwitted blonde hitwoman, Irina Jelavic (or as the students call her, "Bitch-Sensei", who fainted at first meeting the Autobots). As all stare at the oddly-shaped rock, Cliffjumper comes out from Autobot base. He suddenly mistakes the rock the group is looking at for a Decepticon.)

CLIFFJUMPER: _Look out! Decepticon!_ (Pulls out his rifle)

IRONHIDE: _Cliffjumper!_

-Before anyone can stop him, Cliffjumper fires his weapon, the blast destroying what appears to be a carved wing on the rock.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Cease fire!_

IRONHIDE: _And move it!_

(Both dodge as rocks fall)

CLIFFJUMPER: _Sorry, guys, but it kinda looked like a Decepticon._

IRONHIDE: _Decepticon? Hah! We sent those oversized tin cans to the bottom of the sea months ago!_

Kimura: Yup, Decepticons are gone for good. Right, Optimus?

OPTIMUS PRIME: _I wish I could believe that, Kimura._

(We pan down to the bottom of the sea, where the crashed Decepticon spacecruiser lies. Several structures have been erected near the rear of the wrecked vessel.)

MEGATRON: _The Autobots think they have defeated us... and yet we survive._

(We then zoom out from Earth, panning out through Space. Transitioning to more panning through Space, we finally arrive at what is now a lifeless, dark Cybertron. A chunk of the planet's lower-right surface is missing. Cutting to a random station, Shockwave is firing at some random object, then transforms to robot mode)

SHOCKWAVE: _Losing power._

(The platform he's standing on lowers down, taking him to a communications room.)

 _Must try to communicate with Megatron. It's our only hope._ (Turns on a screen and a comm.)

-On Earth, Megatron turns around as a screen comes on, followed by a familiar voice he hadn't heard in millions of years.

 _Megatron. Planet Cybertron to Megatron. Are you there, Megatron?_

MEGATRON: _It can't be! Shockwave, guardian of Cybertron!_

SHOCKWAVE: _Megatron, leader of the Decepticons._

MEGATRON: _And future ruler of the universe. Report status._

SHOCKWAVE: _Our supply of energon cubes is dangerously low, but our new intergalactic transport system is almost complete._

MEGATRON: _Excellent. We'll suck this Earth planet dry!_

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Decepticon to Decepticon)

* * *

At the Komekurayama Solar Power Plant, a worker happen to notice the noise coming from a fellow worker's tape player.

Solar Power Plant Worker No. 1: Hey, Kachi-san! Turn your tape player down, will ya?

Kachi (Solar Power Plant Worker No. 2): That's not - huh?

Kachi is suddenly interrupted as the tape player transforms, revealing it to be Soundwave.

Solar Power Plant Worker No. 3: What is it?

SOUNDWAVE: **Laserbeak, prepare for flight. Operation: destruction.**

He presses his 'Eject' button, and Laserbeak ejects out and transforms. He starts to shoot his laser rays.

Solar Power Plant Worker No. 4: He's firin' at us!

Kachi (Solar Power Plant Worker No. 2): Get out of the way! Look out, he's gonna –

He is cut off as Laserbeak continues firing, causing multiple explosions throughout the plant.

Solar Power Plant Worker No. 1: Take cover!

 ***BOOM!***

Solar Power Plant Worker No. 3: Run for it!

SOUNDWAVE: **Generators under Decepticon control.**

And on cue, a nearby factory door heats up, and explodes, a massive hole being formed in the middle.

MEGATRON: _Well done! Begin production of energon cubes!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Jazz and Rio Nakamura are riding around the streets around Akibahara.

Nakamura: Wow, you picked up a great beat on your super car stereo, Jazz.

JAZZ: (Chuckles) _You dig it, huh, Rio? Well, let me rev up the decibels for ya._

He does so by turning up his radio.

Nakamura: Yeah, get down!

JAZZ: (Braking to a sudden stop) _Oh-oh, look out!_

Looking out in front of her, Rio notices traffic backed up at a busy intersection.

Nakamura: Oh, no, a traffic jam!

And that's not all she notices…

Everybody's leaving the buildings!

Sure enough, people are seen evacuating powerless offices and highrises.

JAZZ: (Reverses, turns and drives off in the opposite direction) _Blackout City. We'd better check in with Autobot Headquarters!_

* * *

At said headquarters, Prime stands before Teletraan l.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _The entire city is losing power_.

A power-level bar is shown lowering on a screen to Prime's right.

 _What could be causing it? Teletraan, survey the local power stations._

TELETRAAN I: _Order acknowledged_.

The ship's computer deploys the survey probe.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Ah, there's the problem. The Komekurayama solar power station._

-However, the next image horrifies Prime.

 _Megatron lives!_

-He presses a button on the console.

 _Autobots, assemble on the double!_

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-Nurururururu!"** (Autobot to Korosensei symbol)

* * *

-Back at 3-E's building, the students have gathered for chemistry class, watching Korosensei drink one of Okuda's concoctions.

Okuda: (Worried) Well…

-Suddenly, the big octopus begins to flare up…

Korosensei: That was all I needed for my second upgrade!

Okano: Sir?

-Without warning, the room lights up in a flash of bright white light. Instead of turning into his melted state, he disappeared.

Okuda: (Relieved) Huh…It worked. I did…

-Before she could finish her sentence, the door flies open, revealing Korosensei, with a red moustache/beard combo, a kilt, and a highlander's shirt. He is holding a set of bagpipes, which he finishes playing.

All Students: (Jaws dropped, shocked (Except Karma and Itona) **HE'S SCOTTISH!?**

Korosensei: _Aye, me' lads an' laddies! I've found me' true callin'!_

Terasaka: (Angry) Bullshit!

Kayano: Wait! If that concoction makes him Scottish, and the first one made him melt, what would other ones do?

Karasuma: (Coming in the classroom) Hey what's going…pffftt!

* * *

" **NURURU-NU-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Korosensei to Autobot)

* * *

OPTIMUS PRIME: (Inspecting his troops) _Ironhide! Ratchet! Prowl! Cliffjumper! Gears! Hm. Over half our force is out on patrol._

BUMBLEBEE: _Uh, Bumblebee reporting for duty_!

GEARS: _You're late again_!

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Autobots, transform_!

Really quickly, all Autobots transform.

 _Roll out for the power station!_ (All drive off, heading for the power station)

* * *

MEGATRON: _Ahh, soon I will have a shipment large enough to send to Cybertron._

Without warning, the Autobots break through a ceiling skylight.

SKYWARP: _Autobots!_

STARSCREAM: _Run for cover!_

MEGATRON: _Stand your ground, Decepticons!_

CLIFFJUMPER: _Don't worry, Megatron! I'll get them after I've taken care of you!_ (Starts punching Megatron, to no affect. Gets smacked by the Decepticon leader into a wall.)

 _Uh! Uuhh!_

MEGATRON: _Who will take care of me?_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _I will, Megatron._

MEGATRON: (Turns to face Prime) _Ahh, a pleasure to see you again, Prime._ (Shoots Prime's Ion Blaster out of his hand)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Uhhh!_ (Dashes back up to charge Megatron, who fires his fusion cannon, before getting in a hand-lock.)

MEGATRON: _Good move, Optimus, but -_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _But nothing!_ (Chucks Megatron into a turbine)

MEGATRON: Uuhhh! My turn now! (Punches Prime in the gut, but Prime retaliates by punching Megatron into an electrical circuit board, electrocuting him.)

 _Unh! Thanks for the power boost, Prime!_ (Lobs a fist into Prime's face, sending him backwards)

OPTIMUS PRIME: Erhh!

(Cut to outside)

SKYWARP: _Hurry it up! Those Autobots will be –_

(A random ray blast flies over Starscream, who fires back with his null ray, hitting Ratchet in his right wrist)

RATCHET: _Uhh! A concussion blast! Back! Move back!_

SKYWARP: _Starscream! Behind you!_ (Looks back to see both Cliffjumper and Gears running up to charge him)

CLIFFJUMPER: _Too late, Starscream!_

(Starscream fires his null ray again, knocking the two charging Autobots away)

STARSCREAM: _It's never too late, Autobot_.

BUMBLEBEE: (Swatting at Laserbeak) _I'll... get... you!_

MEGATRON: (Laughs) _Soundwave. Prime is target, Soundwave!_

(With some compacting, Megatron transforms into his Walther P-38 pistol mode)

 _Fire!_

* **BOOM!** *

IRONHIDE: (Running) _Optimus!_

(The fusion cannon shot hits Ironhide in the left shoulder)

 _Uhhhhh! Uhhh..._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Ratchet! Prowl!_

MEGATRON: (Transforms back to robot mode) _We have what we came for. Let's go! Until next time, Prime!_

(The Decepticons retreat)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Take Ironhide. He's hurt._

RATCHET: _But Megatron's getting away!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Ironhide's been hit bad. We've got to get him back to headquarters fast._

* * *

 **Back at base…**

RATCHET: _This terminal will have to be totally R & R'd._

Yoshida: R & R'd?

RATCHET: _Removed and rebuilt._

Yoshida (Observing): Hm. And that rear end assembly looks like it could use some old-fashioned blowtorch work to secure it.

RATCHET: _Yeah, it sure does._

IRONHIDE: _Uh, that's what you think, Ratchet. Just keep your clamps off my -_

RATCHET: (Opens a panel on Ironhide's lower torso, pressing a button) _No more backtalk, or I'll short your mouth circuit._

IRONHIDE: _Why you..._

RATCHET (Chuckles): _Ol' Ironhide's gonna pull through nicely._

(Nearby, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Prowl sit. Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and Rio are with them)

JAZZ: _So Megatron got away with all those energon cubes, huh?_

PROWL: _Yes, but he still has to find a way to get 'em back to Cybertron._

Karma: And the Decepticons... they don't have a ship anymore, right?

OPTIMUS PRIME _: I don't know, but I suspect they have a plan. Bumblebee, I want you to spy on the Decepticons._

Nagisa: Hey, me and Kayano wanna go along. Can we, Bumblebee?

BUMBLEBEE: _Sure. Just leave the drivin' to me._ (Transforms and lets the two climb in)

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Decepticon)

* * *

(At Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron watches a simulation of Shockwave's space-bridge system)

SHOCKWAVE: _Sending coordinates._

MEGATRON: _Coordinates received._

SHOCKWAVE: _Our new intergalactic transport system will establish a spacebridge between Earth and Cybertron._

MEGATRON: _Excellent!_

SHOCKWAVE: _But the spacebridge will be operable for a maximum of eleven minutes._

MEGATRON: _We will be ready._

* * *

 **On a highway…**

BUMBLEBEE: _Ahh, we're gettin' nowhere fast. How are we gonna spy on the Decepticons if we can't even find 'em?_

Kayano: (Pointing) Let's drive down into that riverbed. At least we'll be shaded from the Sun.

BUMBLEBEE: _You got it._

(He notices something)

 _Decepticons!_

(Right below them is the space-bridge, with several 'cons present)

Nagisa: Let's see what they're doing.

MEGATRON: _Prepare for the test run, Shockwave. The spacebridge will open in five seconds._

STARSCREAM: _5..._

Nagisa and Kayano: Bridge?

BUMBLEBEE: _To Cybertron?_

STARSCREAM: _... 4, 3, 2, 1!_

MEGATRON: _Release test vehicle._

(With a button pushed, the test vehicle accelerates and stops in the middle of a large teleporting circle. A flash of light shoots up into the sky, forming a small, light-purple hole that begins to suck up large rocks, dirt, and the test vehicle, which all disappear in an explosion.)

Nagisa and Kayano: Wow...

(On Cybertron, the space bridge door at Shockwave's lab opens, and…)

MEGATRON: _Shockwave, report!_

(…nothing)

SHOCKWAVE: _Test aborted. No sign of vehicle._

STARSCREAM: _Your spacebridge is worthless. I will find a way to transport the cubes._

MEGATRON: _You will do nothing! The vehicle just needs guidance over the spacebridge._

BUMBLEBEE: _We'd better get back to headquarters._

Nagisa: Right!

MEGATRON: _I want a volunteer to guide the vehicle over the bridge to Cybertron._

(No Decepticon raises their hand)

 _Very well, I shall select a volunteer._

Kayano: Dig out, Bumblebee!

(However, "digging-out" causes Bumblebee to tumble down the side of the riverbed)

BUMBLEBEE, Nagisa and Kayano: _Whoooaa!_

STARSCREAM: _Spies! Destroy them!_

MEGATRON: _Do not harm them!_

STARSCREAM: _What?_

MEGATRON: _They have just... volunteered for the next trip over the spacebridge._

* * *

(Hayami and Chiba lay side-by-side, shooting their rifles, when a massive * **BOOM** * shakes both of them up, forcing Hayami to look at who fired. The screen pans out to reveal a laughing Cliffjumper and his "big-ass" cannon from MTMTE)

 _ **The Transformers Classroom will return after these messages…**_

* * *

[INSERT YOUR OWN COMMERCIALS HERE]

* * *

(Returning bumper from MTMTE PT 3)

 _ **We now return to the Transformers Classroom…**_

* * *

MEGATRON: _Load the prisoners!_

(Skywarp graps both Nagisa and Kayano, whilst Soundwave grabs Bumblebee)

 _You should be proud._

(The three are placed in the cockpit, the canopy shuts)

STARSCREAM: _Yes, you will go down in Cybertron history._

MEGATRON: _Whether or not you successfully make it over the spacebridge._

(Grabs a communicator)

 _Megatron to Cybertron. Come in, Shockwave._

Kayano: (Angrily beating on the glass cockpit canopy) LET US OUUUUTTTTT!

BUMBLEBEE: _How are we gonna get out of this?_

Nagisa: By the skin of our teeth!

BUMBLEBEE: (Looks at the screen) _I didn't know human teeth had skin._

(Nagisa facepalms himself)

MEGATRON: _Activating test run number two._

BUMBLEBEE: _Sorry guys, it looks like we've run out of time._

Nagisa: So has Megatron! Look!

(The space bridge misfires)

SHOCKWAVE: _Test run number two aborted._

MEGATRON: _When can the bridge be reopened?_

SHOCKWAVE: _Three thousand astroseconds._

MEGATRON: _Three thousand? This is intolerable!_

Kayano: (Sits down and hugs Nagisa, tearing up) I wish our luck would change…

BUMBLEBEE: _Change? That's it!_ (Transforms, shattering the canopy in the process)

Nagisa and Kayano: We're free!

STARSCREAM: _They're escaping!_

SOUNDWAVE: **Ravage, eject! Operation: capture!**

(Kaede trips on a rock while running, forcing Nagisa to stop and help her up, while Bumblebee turns around to get them, when Ravage leaps out to stop the yellow Volkswagen)

Kayano: (Angrily wailing her arms around) Don't worry about us, Bumblebee! Wheel out!

(The Volkswagen turns around, avoiding Decepticon fire)

Go!

MEGATRON: _Destroy the Autobot!_

BUMBLEBEE: (Under his breath) _Decepticons!_

(Bumblebee escapes into a cave.)

BUMBLEBEE: _Too close for comfort._

(Transforms)

 _Hope they're okay. Nuh, I shouldn't have left them alone._

(Walks into the cave, looking up at a hole in the roof)

 _Maybe there's another way out of here._

(Starts climbing)

 _Looks big enough._

(Reaches the top, but meets Skywarp and Starscream)

 _Uh-oh._

STARSCREAM: _My null ray will stop your squirming for a while._

MEGATRON: _Good work, Starscream!_

SKYWARP: _Megatron!_

STARSCREAM: _What are you doing here? I told you I could deal with this Autobot myself!_

MEGATRON: _You are not to be trusted, Starscream. Now get out of my way!_

(A metal tube extends from Megatron's chest, attaching to Bumblebee's head)

 _Once I've altered his memory chips, he will lead the Autobots to their doom!_

* * *

(Back at Autobot Headquarters, all Autobots and students, plus Karasuma and Irina, watch Korosensei slither back-and-forth, worried)

Korosensei: Something's happened to Nagisa, Kayano and Bumblebee. We've got to get –

(Bumblebee suddenly shows up)

CLIFFJUMPER: _Bumblebee! Where's Spike?_

BUMBLEBEE: _Spike was captured by the Decepticons! They're gonna send him to Cybertron over - over some kinda spacebridge!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _A spacebridge?_

Korosensei: (Face turns to black, extremely angry) **Wait a minute!** **Nobody's sending any of my students anywhere!**

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Do not fear, tentacled-teacher. We shall rescue your students. What is the location of this bridge?_

BUMBLEBEE: _The bridge -_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Yes?_

BUMBLEBEE (In monotonous voice): The bridge is located in a cave 96.4 miles from the highway.

Korosensei: And Nagisa and Kayano? Are they there, too?

BUMBLEBEE: (In monotonous voice) Yes. Nagisa and Kayano are in the cave, too.

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Then there's no time to waste. We must go to the cave and destroy the spacebridge immediately._

(Screen cuts to Autobot convoy)

 _Roll out!_

* * *

SOUNDWAVE: **Laserbeak, report.**

OPTIMUS PRIME (VO) (Filtered) _Then there's no time to waste. We must go to the cave and destroy the spacebridge immediately._

MEGATRON: _And we'll have a surprise waiting for them when they arrive!_

* * *

(At the cave…)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Strange. No guards. Bumblebee, are you certain this is the right cave?_

BUMBLEBEE: _The spacebridge is inside._

IRONHIDE: _Bumblebee's never wrong, Prime._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Very well. Autobots, transform!_

(All transform, after letting the human occupants out)

 _And move in!_

JAZZ: _This some kinda joke?_

RATCHET: _No spacebridge, no nothing!_

BUMBLEBEE: _I don't understand it!_

GEARS: _I think your memory chips could use a few volts to shake 'em up_.

All students: Nagisa! Kayano! Are you -?

(Suddenly, stray shots hit the cave entrance, causing it to collapse)

IRONHIDE: _So we were expected here after all._

MEGATRON: _And I insist that you stay! Forever!_

* * *

(Okajima tip-toes towards a sign that says "girls only!" on it. He opens the door, revealing Starscream pointing his null-ray at the doorway. Okajima screams, getting out of the way as Starscream fires.)

 _ **The Transformers Classroom will return after these messages…**_

* * *

[INSERT YOUR OWN COMMERCIALS HERE]

* * *

(Kayano smacks Korosensei, who appears to start crying. Megu and Hound starts disciplining her)

 _ **We now return to the Transformers Classroom…**_

* * *

(The battle ensues. A stray shot hits Bumblebee)

BUMBLEBEE: _Uhh! Oof!_

STARSCREAM: _Say your prayers, Autobot!_

JAZZ: (picking up a large bat-shaped rock) _Stand back, Bumblebee! It's my turn at bat!_

(Starscream fires, but Jazz knocks the shot back at him like a baseball, exploding when it hits a rock behind the Seeker)

 _You're out!_

SOUNDWAVE: **Laserbeak, eject!**

RATCHET: (Fires a net gun) _This'll ground ya for good, Laserbeak!_

SOUNDWAVE: **Ravage -**

IRONHIDE: (Jamming Soundwave's cassette door shut) _Oh, no, ya don't. Not this time! Uh!_

MEGATRON: _This time I'll blast more than your shoulder._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Ironhide, look out!_

(Prime shoves Ironhide out of the projectile's path, which hits a nearby rock)

IRONHIDE: _Uhhh!_

(Looks up)

 _Thanks for helpin' me, Optimus._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Don't mention it._

MEGATRON: _Now to finish you both._

PROWL: _Not so fast, Megatron!_

(Tackles Megatron, causing Prime to get back. Prime gets his foot stuck in some rocks)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _My foot! It's caught!_

MEGATRON: _Yes! Making it easier to cut you down to size!_

(Fires fusion cannon, destroying some rock instead)

 _Prime! Where are you?_

OPTIMUS PRIME: Grabs Megatron in a chokehold) _Right behind you, Megatron. Surrender. You've lost this round._

MEGATRON: _Never!_

Kurahashi: Optimus! Look out! He's -

SHOCKWAVE: (VO) (Filtered) _Megatron! Response requested!_

MEGATRON: _Not now, Shockwave! Not now!_

SHOCKWAVE: _Megatron! The spacebridge is about to open!_ _ **Repeat:**_ _The spacebridge is about to open!_

MEGATRON: _Excellent. We'll be there. Starscream! Blast us out of here!_

STARSCREAM: _Starscream? Retreat? Never!_

MEGATRON: _Do as I command!_

(All stop firing, and retreat for another exit)

 _Decepticons, follow me!_

(All stop and the seekers transform into jet mode)

 _Take off for the riverbed!_

(All Decepticons fly off)

STARSCREAM: _The Autobots will follow us and learn the location of our spacebridge!_

MEGATRON: _No Autobots will leave the cave alive!_

(He fires his fusion cannon before leaving, destroying the cave's entrance again)

 _That's the end of Prime and the Autobots!_

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Decepticon to Autobot)

* * *

BUMBLEBEE: (Rubbing his head) _Oohh..._

RATCHET: _Hey, Bumblebee. Looks like you could use a little repair. This might get a bit hot..._

(Ratchet examines Bumblebee's head circuits)

 _Prime, a bank of Bumblebee's memory chips has been altered._

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Bumblebee. The spacebridge. Where did you see it?_

BUMBLEBEE: (In monotonous voice) The cave... I mean...

BUMBLEBEE: (CONT.) (In normal voice) _I remember now! The riverbed in the desert!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Autobots! Concentrate firepower!_

(All fire and destroy the mass of rocks blocking the cave entrance)

* * *

" **DUN-DA-DUN-DA-NAAAAAAA!"** (Autobot to Autobot)

* * *

(All Autobots transform to vehicle mode)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Roll out!_

SHOCKWAVE:(VO) (Filtered) _Repeat: The spacebridge will be operable for a maximum of four minutes!_

MEGATRON: _Four minutes will suffice._

SOUNDWAVE: **Ravage, stand aside.**

Nagisa: Well, uh... I guess we served our time and are free to go, huh?

SOUNDWAVE: **Free to go... to Cybertron.**

MEGATRON: _You two will be riding on a beam of light. Concentrate on the beam, or you two will fly off into the cold dark void and cease to exist._

Kayano: Optimus Prime and the Autobots will rescue us!

MEGATRON: _The Autobots?_ (Laughs) _We left them buried in a heap of rubble._

(Picks up communicator)

 _Ready to send energon cubes, Shockwave._

SHOCKWAVE: (VO) (Filtered) _Ready to receive, Megatron._

MEGATRON: _Commence transport._

(As the sled begins to slowly move, the Autobots and other students arrive)

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Autobots, transform!_

MEGATRON: _Autobots! Take cover before they -_

* **BOOM!** *

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Attack!_

CLIFFJUMPER: _Ironhide! The energon cubes!_

IRONHIDE: _Don't worry! I'll blow 'em up to Cybertron as dust!_

Yada: Stop! Kayano and Nagisa are in that thingy!

BUMBLEBEE: _I got them into this mess! I'll get them out!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: (Cocking his Ion Blaster) _I'll assist you, Bumblebee._

(Bumblebee catches up to the sled)

BUMBLEBEE: _Hurry, Kayano, Nagisa! Jump!_

Both leap onto Bumblebee's roof.

 _Got the two of ya! Now hold on!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _Prepare to fire!_

MEGATRON: _I must get those cubes over the bridge before it closes!_

(Megatron grabs the energon cubes, but the Autobots fire. The cubes explode, knocking him into the portal. The bridge activates, sucking Megatron up into it)

STARSCREAM: _Return to base. Megatron is dead. I'm the leader now! Follow me!_

(All Decepticons retreat)

(The Autobots and humans cheer at their victory.)

Irina: (Hugging Nagisa) Ohhh, we were so worried about you two!

Nagisa: (Trying to breathe) Bitch-sensei, your breasts are…*ahh*… suffocating me…

Everyone: (laughs)

Kayano: Thanks, Bumblebee! (Kisses him on the cheek)

BUMBLEBEE: (Blushes from the kiss) _This is the happiest day of my life! Megatron fell into his own spacebridge! He's lost forever!_

OPTIMUS PRIME: _I wish I could believe that…_

3E Students: You can say that again…

* * *

 **On Cybertron…**

SHOCKWAVE: _Megatron. What happened?_

MEGATRON: _The Autobots robbed me of my victory, but they have not seen the last of Megatron! I shall be avenged!_

( **END EPISODE** )

* * *

- **And after a few months, I've returned.**

 **Please do imagine Class E and Korosensei as if they were drawn in 80's-style anime. See you at Episode 5: Roll For It!**


End file.
